Tear My Stiches
by FullMoonAtMidnight
Summary: In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes. But what if three unsuspecting teenagers stumbled upon something completely supernatural? And how would a certain someone take to being found out
1. Prolouge

Tear My Stiches

In a small, bleak, dreary building in Konoha, a light brown haired man stood behind a polished oak counter. This was his shop. This was his santuary.

Aside from the tall counter that the man stood behind, there wasn't much furniture in his shop. Just a few tables and plenty of shelves. Said tables were piled high with dolls. Short dolls, tall dolls, girl dolls, boy dolls. you name it, it was there somewhere. Now, while the tables were piled with dolls, the shelves were completely different. Each doll sat upright on it's own. These dolls, they were special. The gowns that some of the female dolls wore were embroided with the most itricate of patterns. The various articles of clothing that the male dolls sported were wonderful, each doll's outfit bringing out it's hidden personality. Yes, these dolls were very special indeed. They were almost as lifelike as the man who created them. For that was his passion, dolls.

Now, if one were to glance around the shop, taking in each detail and object, they would notice one small thing.

There was one.

One lonesome doll all by himself, sitting alone on a shelf directly behind the register. He was the man's favorite. What with his pale alabaster skin and shocking flame red hair. But, looking past the doll's dark attire and unexplainably beautiful features, something about his eyes stood out. Maybe it was the fact that they were a lovely seafoam green, or maybe it was because they held no visible pupil. But, looking into those strange eyes that were ringed in a heavy line of black, one could see depression.

Yes, this doll, he was certainly a much needed addition to any collector's shelf. But, he would never be sold, for every time a wealthy buyer came in requesting the doll, the shop keeper would smirk and simply shake his head. No, he could never sell him, he was his little angel.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Alright, I've started another story!

But don't worry, I havn't abandoned Opposites Attract.

I really love this idea, and don't worry. You're not really supposed to get this chapter, it's a prolouge, but it and the second are ideal for the plot.

I'll update as soon as humanly possible!

Reviews are always welcome!

-FullMoonAtMidnight.


	2. Chapter The First

**Disclaimer: The Naruto characters and places, and well, everything Naruto don't belong to me. I don't own any lyrics from A Perfect Circle either.**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Suspense.

**Tear My Stiches.**

The bell rung, signaling that it was lunch time, and, with a sigh, a sun kissed blonde teenager stood from his desk in the math room. After grabbing his beaten up old backpack, me made a dash for the door, running the whole way down the hall before slowing his pace right before the cafeteria door. Fixing his composure, he calmly opened the door and made a beeline towards two somewhat out of place girls.

The thing that made these two girls peculiar, was their hair. The first, bolder one was Sakura Haruno, her pink hair a perfect contrast to the blue-ish black hair of the girl beside her, Hinata Hyuuga. The two girls were both fawning over something when the blonde boy sat down.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling her attention away from the paper momentarily to smile at him.

The boy, now know as Naruto, smiled a bright smile right back.

"So, what are you two up to, hmm?" Naruto questioned, a suspicous grin on his face.

Hinata held up two pieces of paper, one a few paragraphs and the other a picture of a boy. When Naruto saw the second one, his grin faltered. This boy, he was almost sickly pale. His cool teal eyes ringed in black stared back at Naruto hauntingly, the red kanji for love on his forehead accenting the darkness of his clothing.

"Th-this is v-very important, Naruto." Hinata stuttered, who then turned to Sakura to explain.

"This," she said, "Is Gaara Sabaku."

"And?" Naruto asked, silently hoping that he wasn't just some boy they liked. They were his best friends, but he really wasn't looking forward to sqealing.

"He's been missing for six months," Sakura stated, she wasn't one to beat around the bush, "But he's still alive."

"How could you possibly know that?!" Naruto questioned, his eyes widening.

"B-because, e-every so often, h-his siblings receive phone c-calls from h-him." Hinata stated, examining the photo.

"But the really weird thing is that every time the police try to trace the call, their whole system crashes, it's like everything paranormal in the world doesn't want him tto be found." Sakura stated, her tone barely higher than a whisper.

"So, this must be the case you told me about earlier then," Naruto said. "How'd you get the police to let you help them with this?"

Sakura and Hinata had always wanted to work as detectives for the police, ever since they had been in grade school. And, from what Naruto had seen, they were very good at it.

_Sakura lightly dusted the already-checked crime scene, carefully avoiding the blood smears that decorated the floor and walls._

_"I've got a fingerprint!" Sakura cried, turning to Hinata, who in turn had found a hair sample in the fireplace. Whoever had comitted the crime had tried to burn some of the evidence._

_"C-come on, S-Sakura, we h-have to get to th-the police with this!" Hinata replied, before they both bolted out the door and to the police department with their findings._

_In the end, the murderer was caught, all thanks to the two girls._

Sakura's uncle worked with the FBI, that's how they landed most of their cases, otherwise, the police just let them help, since they were super slueths.

"My uncle told some of the guys at his job about Hinata and I, and they agreed to let us help with this case since it's been open with no leads for so long." Sakura alborated, staring at Naruto intently.

Naruto nodded, it made sense. In Konoha, stuff like this was common, except for the fact that the kid's were either found or dead by three months at the most.

"How old is he, Sakura?" Naruto asked, a serious look in his eyes.

"Sixteen." Sakura stated, her expression grim.

_Sixteen?! That means he's younger than both Sakura and I!_

"Do you have any leads?"

"N-none."

"Any evidense?"

Both the girls shook their heads.

------.-----.------

In a medium sized house in Konoha, two teenagers sat at a table, eating dinner. The blonde girl had her hair up in four ponytails and her brown-haired brother had his purple paint on his face.

"You know, Kankurou, the school play's coming up in a few months," The blond spoke quietly, "You should audition."

"Maybe, anyways, how's your assignment on Japanese history coming, Temari?"

Temari jsut shrugged, "O.K."

The siblings used to be so close, but, since the dissapearance of their younger brother, tension had begun to grow.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Temari rose to answer it.

"Hello? Sabaku residense, Temari speaking."

"Temari." a somewhat raspy voice cried from the other line.

Temari's eyes widened in shock, "Gaara! Gaara, where are you! can you tell us where you are?!"

"Temari, I can't talk long, I'm sorry."

"No! Gaara, don't be sorry, just tell us where you are and we'll come get you!" she rushed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't, just, I need you to remember that I love you both." and then the line was cut, and all Temari heard was the dial tone.

"Gaara!? Gaara!" Tears fell form her eyes like so many tiny diamonds.

"Oh Kankurou! We almost had him again! So close! We were so close!" the blond was in hysterics, and her brother quickly raced over to embrace her.

"We will have our brother back, Temari. I promise."

------.-----.------

"I'm so sorry, Temari." A young crimson haired teen whispered to himself as he leaned agaist the wall before sliding down it slowly and pulling his knees to his chest.

"Don't be sad, Gaara." A smooth creepy voice said, before arms were wrapped slowly around the boy. "It's O.K."

Gaara screwed his eyes shut, he didn't want to look at his captor, he'd like that to much.

"I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons, I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason, I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son. They're one in the same, I must insolate you, isolate and save you from yourself." the man whispered, pulling the small boy tighter into his embrace.

"Please, Shukaku, let me be."

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

There, this chapter and the prolouge are ideal for the entire story. It's like the story is born from them. It's beautiful.

Anyways, it's kind of a cliffy, but hey, I felt that that was a good place to leave it.

The last paragraph that Shukaku says is from 'Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rythme Of The War Drums' by A Perfect Circle. Great song. Go listen to it.

I'll update soon! Review please!

-FullMoonAtMidnight.


	3. Chapter The Second

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Now, what are you doing still reading the disclaimer?! You crazy person, move along!**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Suspense. Teenage drama.

**Tear My Stiches.**

Gaara began to shiver as Shukaku raked his nails down his exposed back, causing the older to smirk.

Still in hid embrace, Gaara attempted to wrap his arms around himself, but it was in vain as his captor slapped them away.

"Come now, Gaara. I won't hurt you. Are you cold? I could always warm you up." with this last sentance Shukaku licked his lips.

"No, I'm fine." Gaara responded, curling and uncurling his toes. He's be damned if he caused this monster any pleasure willingly.

"Are you sure? Because you seem to shiver when I do this." Shukaku said as he lightly rubbed the teens sides.

Gaara did indeed shiver when Shukaku touched him, but it wasn't out of pleasure, it was of fear and pure hatred.

"Stop." He said, prying Shukaku's arms off of him, which only caused them to grip tighter.

"Silly, silly, Gaara. You know you have no power against me. I get what I want. Always." Shukaku drawled out rather calmly, running his fingers downwards along the younger's back.

------.-----.------

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she and Hinata raced towards where he sat under the oak tree outside the school.

"W-we found out s-some more th-things a-about Gaara from h-his siblings!" Hinata said, as they reached their destination.

"Really?" Naruto asked, eagerly awaiting the news.

"Yeah. We asked his siblings more about him and at first they couldn't think of anything but then," Sakura paused for breath, "They said that he sometimes uses symbols to communicate with people, like his own special code."

"A-and they said th-that if he kn-knew that w-we were looking f-for h-him, he'd somehow f-find a w-way to leave us a-a clue." Hinata finished, excitement clear on her face.

"How will he know you're looking for him?" Naruto questioned.

"Temari and Kankurou, those are his siblings, said that he phoned again yesturday, and when he phoned again, they'd tell him about us." Sakura explained.

"Do you know any of the symbols he uses?" Naruto asked, this was really interesting.

"W-wel, Kankurou said h-he remembered th-that a bl-black star meant n-night a-and a white sun meant d-day." Hinata replied.

"Yeah, and that Gaara had a trademark symbol, that he'd most likely leave for us to find." Sakura said, pulling out a notebook, one Naruto had never seen her in possesion of before, but it couldn't be new since the corners were frayed.

"See, here it is!" Sakura said eagerly, opening up the notebook to the first page. There, on the middle of the page, was a patchwork heart. All the different patches were different shades of red, all different shapes and sizes. But they all had stiches around the sides and the heart itself was stuck with a black safety pin.

"T-there are other symbols t-to. B-but those a-are the only ones w-we remember. We wrote th-the rest down." Hinata stuttered, taking the notbook from Sakura and putting it into her bag.

"You guys really are super sleuths," Naruto said, standing up. The girls both grinned, "But we better get going, the bell's going to ring any minute."

------.-----.------

"Don't worry, Temari. He'll come home soon." Kankurou reassured his older sister.

"How the hell can you be so sure!" she sobbed, clenching her fists.

"Temari, this is Gaara we're talking about. He's strong willed, heck, he's probably devising an escape plan right now!" Kankurou said, bringing his sister into an embrace.

"...What do you think he's doing to him?" Temari's voice suddenly became quiet.

"I don't know Temari. I honestly don't know."

------.-----.------

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata entered their homeroom. The teacher, Kakashi, was nowhere in sight. Big surprise. Their teacher was always late.

"Hey, forehead girl! Sit your fat ass down! Your blocking my view of Sasuke!" Ino shouted across the room.

Sakura simply ignored her and instead walked over to Tenten's desk, and began chatting with her.

Suddenly, Ino jumped form her desk and marched over to the pink haired girl.

"Didn't you hear me?! I thought I told you to sit your fat ass down!" Ino bellowed, getting up in Sakura's face.

Naruto pushed his way inbetween the two girls. "Shut her mouth, you filthy prostitute!"

The whole class went silent.

Ino's eyes narrowed. But before she could take out her furry on Naruto, someone else started talking.

"What's this Naruto? Standing up for your girlfriend? Opps, I forgot. She couldn't be your girlfriend because your a faggot. A disgrace to human kind." Sasuke stated in his stuck up, unemotional voice.

Naruto ignored the comment and instead walked towards his usual seat in the back of the class, closely tailed by his two best friends, who shot dirty glares at any who dared look.

Because, in truth, he couldn't deny that last comment. Naruto _was_ gay. But he didn't care, neither did Sakura or Hinata, because they were bi. The three of them believed more strongly in the fact that love was love, and it shouldn't matter who your parter is than anything else.

------.-----.------

Temari glared at the phone, willing it to ring.

Temari and Kankurou had stayed home from school because of the call they had recieved the night before. Neither felt up to facing hundreds of snobby kids in an all to crowded building.

Anyways, so back to Temari.

Who continued to glare mercilessly at the inanimate object.

"Temari?" Kankurou questioned, walking into the living room.

"He'll call. I know he will." Temari replied, already knowing that her brother was going to ask her what she was doing.

Kankurou sighed. "Temari, c'mon. Let's go out for lunch."

"How can you be so damn calm!?" she screamed, wirling around to face him, "our youger brother has been missing for six months and the only way we can rest assured that he's still alive is by phone calls and you sit around like he's simply staying at a friend's house!"

"Temari, listen to me. I love Gaara dearly, and I'd do whatever it takes to get him back. But moping around and waiting for him to call won't help him in anyway." Kankurou responded, striding over to where she sat in front of the phone.

Temari's shoulders went limp.

"I know," she whispered, "But part of me wants to believe it will, because there's nothing else we can do."

------.-----.------

Shukaku was out.

Which meant that Gaara could sneak onto his computer.

Walking carefully down the hall, he snuck into a small room at the end of the hall.

Without hesitation, Gaara hopped onto the computer chair and signed onto his msn.

Opening up a new e-mail, he began to type.

_Dear Temari and Kankurou,_

_I am fine. Stop worrying._

_I miss you both dearly, and I know that it may seem horrible, what I am doing._

_The fact that I refuse to tell you where I am._

_But I would like, oh yes. Then you could come and get me, and we'd be a family again._

_But if I did that, he would be very angry. Very very angry._

_I apologize for your heartache, just remember that I love you both dearly._

_Don't try sending me an e-mail back. Because this is the frist time in six months that I've gotten onto his computer, so don't think I'll be on again any time soon._

_-Gaara._

Gaara finished the e-mail and clicked the send button before he logged off and closed all his programs.

Shukaku would be home soon. Gaara shivered.

------.-----.------

"Those bastards!" Sakura shouted. Anger showing clearly on her face.

Hinata sat cross-legged in between Sakura's legs, who was carefully bandaging up her head.

Sasuke and his gang had forcefully pushed Hinata down the stairs after their little word squirmish in homeroom.

"Naruto, we should have told the principle!" Sakura continued to rant, taking care not to further harm her best friend.

"N-no Sakura, that w-would have j-just pr-provoked them to do something worse." Hinata reasoned, gently grabbing one of Sakura's hands.

In all truth, Hinata was jsut glad it didn't happen to Sakura or Naruto. They were her lifeline, her clutch on life. Without them, she'd be nothing.

"Hinata's completely right, Sakura." Naruto said, observing the two of them.

Sakura huffed, "They'll pay. I promise."

------.-----.------

Kankurou sighed as he sat down at his computer. Temari had needed some more reassuring. He prayed Gaara was alright, and that he'd come home soon and that whoever had taken him would burn in the seven layers of hell.

Kankurou chuckled to himself, that was foolish. Praying didn't get you anything. Hard work and sweat payed off. Praying did not.

Sighing again, he signed onto his msn.

_One new message, eh?_

Opening his inbox, Kankurou nearly choked on his own spit whe he saw it.

_From: TheInsomniacPanda_

_To: KankURou.S_

_Subject: Tell Temari To Stop Worrying_

_Dear Temari and Kankurou,_

_I am fine. Stop worrying._

_I miss you both dearly, and I know that it may seem horrible, what I am doing._

_The fact that I refuse to tell you where I am._

_But I would like, oh yes. Then you could come and get me, and we'd be a family again._

_But if I did that, he would be very angry. Very very angry._

_I apologize for your heartache, just remember that I love you both dearly._

_Don't try sending me an e-mail back. Because this is the frist time in six months that I've gotten onto his computer, so don't think I'll be on again any time soon._

_-Gaara._

As soon as Kankurou had finished reading the e-mail, he called Temari, who ran up the stairs promptly.

"What? What is it?!" she asked, slightly worried.

Kankurou said nothing and instead, pointed to the screen.

Temari's eyes moved back and forth, indicating she was reading it. When she had finished, her eyes were wide.

-------.-----.------

"Gaara?" Shukaku's smooth and dangerous voice echoed throught the house.

Shukaku searched the house until he finally found the young teen in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"It's time."

Gaara frowned. He didn't want to! But he had no choice.

Shukaku stalked forward slowly, before finally sitting down beside the red head and pulling him into a tight embrace once again. Raising one hand to the boys forehead and the other to close his eyelids, Shukaku began to speak.

"And when the deed is good and done,

The golden face of the glimering sun,"

The small amulet around the brown haired man's neck began to glow a faint red.

"Shall rise once more above the earth,

And coat us with our glory's worth."

The red grew to an intense blood colour.

"It will wash away the evidence,

And leave us with our innocence."

The amulet began to shake slightly.

"Blindness shall turn to sight,

And wrong shall change to right."

The vibrating turned violent.

"Thou shall not fear redemption,

With every worthy intention."

When the chant was finished, Gaara began to shrink. Until he was about the size of a cat. His skin turned to cloth material. And then it was over.

Gaara was a doll again.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Yay! Longer chapter than before. Anyways, sorry 'bout the e-mails, it wouldn't let me add a .com without making it a link. Oh well.

Also, yay for twisted endings!

Review! Do it now!


	4. Chapter The Third

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yeah, I know. Tragic.**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Teenage Drama. Suspense. Random Stuff.

**Tear My Stiches.**

"You're sure you're alright?" Naruto questioned, examining his friends head.

"Yeah, we could always take you home." Sakura added, holding Hinata's hand as they walked slowly to their next class.

"I-I'm fine," Hinata reassured her two best friends, "We h-had better h-hurry t-to cl-class."

Naruto nodded and the three of them picked up their pace, stopping infront of a classroom door.

They quickly walked into the classroom, taking their seats before the teacher got their.

All around them they could hear their classmates whispering and sniggering about them.

"...and I heard that the Hyuuga girl's a shoplifter..."

"...lots of people are saying that the pink haired one used to be a street whore..."

"...yeah and that Naruto kid works at the local gay bar..."

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata simply tuned out this nonsense and focused on whatever it was they were doing. In Sakura and Hinata's case, they were discussing their detective work.

"Alright! Silence class!" a sickly pale man walked into the room. His black, greasy looking hair falling in his face and the yellow and purple eye makeup he was weaing making him look even creepier. This was the science teacher, Orochimaru. Everyone thought he was a pedophile.

"Today we are going to be learning about different species of gease." Orochimaru said, his chilling voice sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

And this was about the time that Naruto zoned out.

After about ten minutes, the teacher so rudely snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto! State a fact about the Canadian goose!" Orochimaru ordered, glaring at him.

_Oh shit! Wait, wasn't their something about a kind of goose on T.V. a few nights ago?_

"Uhhh, the Canadian goose has a penis longer than it's body." Naruto blurted out. The whole class stared at him.

Orochimaru sighed.

"No, Naruto. The Canadian goose does NOT have a penis longer than it's body." the teacher replied.

"Now, where was I-"

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

Before he could even finish his sentance, the whole class rushed out, leaving a very flabberghasted teacher in their wake.

"Naruto, the hell'd you get that from?" Sakura asked, referring to his earlier response.

"Oh, uh, well a few nights ago there was this thing about a goose that, well. yeah. I dunno." Naruto concluded.

Sakura laughed.

"Whatever, we'll see you later!" Sakura cried, pulling Hinata with her to their next class.

_Damn lucky girls. They've got english this period._

Naruto made his way over to his locker to retrieve his math books before heading towards said class.

Naruto sighed as he entered the classroom and sat down in the back, this was his only class without his best friends. And Sasuke was in it.

"So, Naruto. How much do you think Sakura charges for a blow job?" Sasuke said, turning around to face the blonde.

Naruto glared.

"Take that back, bastard." Naruto growled dangerously. No one insulted his friends and got away with it.

"I don't think so." Sasuke replied, a cocky grin replacing his usual emotionless face.

Before anyone could react, Sasuke was on the ground after recieving a hard punch in the jaw from Naruto.

"You'll regret that." Sasuke said, wiping a bit of blood from his chin before getting up.

"You two! Sit your asses down! You can beat each other's brains out later!" Anko had entered the classroom. She was a damn scary lady, and unfortently she taught math.

The two glared at each other before sitting back down.

------.-----.------

Gaara hated being a doll.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't yell at Shukaku when he picked him up.

Everything was alot bigger.

And when he was a doll, there was most certainly no way to escape.

Gaara was silently cursing Shukaku as said captor picked him up and walked through the house, stopping to open the door that lead to his shop. Once inside, he sat Gaara down on his usual spot, all alone, right behind the register.

Shukaku seemed to know what Gaara was thinking because he started mocking him once again.

"Come now, Gaara. You'll be human again soon enough. I don't like having you this way either, because then I can't have any fun with you, but it's so that those nasty police men don't come and take you away from me. See? It's all for the best." The man chuckled to himself as he imagined Gaara was cursing him very colourfuly in his mind.

And he was right.

On near silent feet, Shukaku made his way over to the door that lead outside, where he changed the sign from 'closed' to 'open' and unlocked the door.

------.-----.------

Sakura sighed. She hated english, unlike Hinata.

Said girl was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

_That poor piece of paper, it never stood a chance._

Sakura continued her musing for some time until she noted a hand being waved in front of her face.

"Sakura, a-are you a-alright? Y-you've b-been staring at n-nothing for quite s-some time." Hinata said, concern showing in her cream coloured eyes.

"I'm fine, Hinata, just thinking." Sakura replied, smling at her friend.

Hinata nodded and continued writing.

Sakura looked down at her own paper.

Nothing.

Nada.

Zip.

Sqaut.

_Oh shit!_

------.-----.------

Temari and Kankurou had gone to school.

And so far, it was even more boring than usual, if that's possible.

Temari, who was currently in P.E. glanced up at the clock.

_Only another half hour of this._

"Sabaku!" The gym teacher, Guy, called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn to climb the rope of youth!" Guy shouted, giving her a thumbs up and a blinding smile.

Temari stood from the bleachers and walked down towards the rope that hung from the ceiling.

Taking a deep breath, she grasped the rope and began to climb.

------.-----.------

Gaara was bored.

Really bored.

I'd-have-more-fun-stabbing-out-both-my-eyes-with-a-rusty-spork kind of bored.

And to make it worse, some sleezy buisness man was eyeing him.

"How much for that one?" he questioned, pointing at Gaara.

Suddenly Gaara had the urge to twitch. But he couldn't. Damn the fact that he was a doll!

"He's not for sale." Shukaku smirked and answered simply. He thought it was kind of funny watching everyone who wanted to buy Gaara keep betting higher until they finally sulked out of the store.

"What! But he has to be! My daughtet will be very disappointed if I don't get him for her!"

Gaara inwardly shuddered. Little girls. Little girls and dolls. Little girls broke their dolls.

"Sorry, but he's not for sale. End of conversation." Shukaku answered, shrugging

The man glared before storming out of the shop.

------.-----.------

"Naruto!" Sakura called and waved him over as said blonde entered the cafeteria. The dreaded math had ended. Thank thy lord.

"How was math? Anko didn't eat you atleast, so it couldn't of been that bad." Sakura said, sneaking some of Hinata's chips, who noticed but let her steal them. Sakura liked to believe she was stealthy.

"Got in a fight with Chicken-butt." Naruto replied simply. 'Chicken-butt was what they called Sasuke.

"Oh no, wh-what a-about?" Hinata questioned, looking concerned.

"He asked me how much Sakura'd charge for a blow job." Naruto said, his expression grim.

"What?!" Shock crossed Sakura's face for a split second, before being engulfed my anger.

"Y-you had b-better o-of clocked h-him!" Hinata said. She wasn't one for violence, but that was going way to far.

"I punched him in the jaw pretty damn hard." Naruto replied.

They all turned to glare at Sasuke.

------.-----.------

Kankurou jumped slightly as Temari sat down beside him, tray in hand.

"Why so jumpy?" Temari questioned, polishing her apple on her shirt before taking a bite.

Kankurou shrugged, "I'm not sure."

The pair were soon joined by Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara, Kankurou and Temari's friends.

"Hey!" Kiba greeted, plopping down beside Kankurou.

"Hola." Shikamaru said lazily, taking a seat beside Temari.

"Hey." They both greeted back.

------.-----.------

No one was in the shop.

Which meant that Shukaku would start talking to him again.

Gaara was simply ecstatic.

His inside were bubbling over with joy.

Please take note of the heavily applied sarcasm.

"I don't like that guy." Shukaku growled, pulling Gaara from the shelf to give him a cuddle.

Gaara knew that he was referring to the man who had been so angry when Shukaku had refused to sell Gaara to him.

Gaara didn't like him either.

Nor did Gaara like being cuddled by his captor.

------.-----.------

The next class was health with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was a pervert who, besides teaching, wrote porn for a living. The same pron that Kakashi was always reading.

So you can imagine what health class was like.

Taking their seats, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata all groaned internaly.

"Today we will be learning about puberty. Even though most of you have already started it. Now, puberty is the time in which your bodies begin to change. When a girl enters puberty..." Once again this is where Naruto zoned out. He already knew all this stuff.

Naruto suddenly noticed Hinata's face.

It was bright red.

She was blushing so much Naruto couldn't tell where it stopped. Most certainly not at her shoulders as they were red to. Leaning down a bit, Naruto saw that even her legs were red, and he couldn't help himself.

He burst out laughing in front of the whole class for no apparent reason.

Great.

------.-----.------

Shukaku decided that taking a break for lunch would be a smart idea. So, he grabbed his precious captive and made his way through the door and towards the kitchen.

Once there, he checked to make sure that all the crutains were drawn.

They were.

Setting Gaara down on the counter top, he began to chant once again.

"Through the rain we reconize,

Th source of all our truths and lies."

The amulet began to glow a light azure.

"The moon shines full and silver strong,

The clock moves back to that long gone."

Light azure changes to a deep oceanic blue.

"As we chance a look upon the past,

Time moves forth, silent fast."

The amulet once again began to shake.

"Relive thy sins and mistakes,

But do it with great haste."

The shaking turned rough.

"Emerge anew from shadows and light,

Live again, your standards tight."

And once again it stopped. and once it did, Gaara grew back to his normal size. His material skin and insides turned back into flesh.

He was a person again.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Wow. This is sad.

Two reviews.

Anyways, thanks to those who did review! -Huggles-

And thanks to those who added me/my story to your favorites/alerts!

I'll try to update again soon! PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, there IS a goose with a penis longer than it's body. Oo

;3

-FullMoonAtMidnight.


	5. Chapter The Fourth

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Heck, I can barely afford a pack of pocky.**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Teenage Drama. Bitchyness. Molestation.

**Tear My Stiches.**

Gaara glared.

He refused.

No matter what Shukaku did to him, he would not eat that_ thing_, whatever the hell it was.

"Come on, Gaara. It's not going to kill you, and you havn't eaten in days!" Shukaku purred, pushing the substance under Gaara's nose.

"No." And that was it. Plain and simple. Gaara would not eat it.

Shukaku narrowed his eyes slightly and growled a low, feral growl.

"You **will** eat it, Gaara. Or else I'm going to have to make you."

Gaara was slightly startled by the animalistic tone in his captor's voice. And suddenly, he remembered something he had done a few months ago.

_"No." Gaara said, pushing Shukaku's hands away from him. Gaara's torso was bare, and Shukaku had him cornered._

_"Leave me alone, I'm not doing anything you tell me to, and you're not going to touch me!" Gaara shouted at him, trying to press himself into the wall._

_"You __**will**__**not **__deny me what is rightfully mine." Shukaku growled, before reaching out and tugging the boy to the ground, where he then proceeded to straddle the younger, careful not to crush him._

Gaara shivered slightly at the memory. He had ended up with a couple large bruises from struggling, and Shukaku had gotten off on watching Gaara squirm under him half naked.

With delicate hands, Gaara reached out to grab the stuff, for lack of a better word as he most certainly would not classify it as edible.

Shukaku grinned. He loved it when Gaara started out defiant and ended up submissive. It filled him with lust.

------.-----.------

"You bitch! Get away from Sasuke!" Ino screeched from Sasuke's side as Sakura walked up and backhanded him.

"That's for the street whore comment, you son of a bitch!" Sakura shouted before walking away.

"Oh Naruto, your friend thinks she can just get away with anything she wants. Well, you're going to pay the price in our fight later." Sasuke said to no one in perticular.

"W-wow, Sakura. I-I can't b-believe y-you just did th-that!" Hinata said, her face filled with adoration as Sakura returned to the group.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," Sakura replied simply, "And he called me a street whore, so he got what he deserved."

"I-I wish I could b-be b-brave like, y-you." Hinata said softly, suddenly finding her feet very interesting.

Sakura gave her best friend a big hug.

"Hinata, you are brave! You're a detective remember! Only brave people can be detectives." Sakura reassured her.

Hinata blushed and looked up at her friend.

"Y-you really th-think so?" she asked timedly.

"I know so!" Sakura cried, giving her friend the biggest bear hug ever.

"C'mon you two, we've got art in a few minutes." Naruto said, grabbing his two friends by the wrists.

"R-right." Hinata stuttered.

"To class!" Sakura shouted dramaticaly.

------.-----.------

Kankurou doodled silently in the back of the class, finding the teacher's lecture unimportant.

He was in English class, which, like Sakura, he wasn't to fond of.

Why did he even have to take English? What was he speaking? Mandarin? German? French?

Sighing slightly when he realized what he had drawn, Kankurou turned his attention to the teacher.

On the corner of his paper was a drawing of his younger brother.

------.-----.------

"Close up shop early, I'm not turning back into a doll." Gaara said. His tone holding no room for argument.

"But Gaara, that's not up to you, remember?" Shukaku drawled out slowly, watching the redhead's reaction to each word.

A flinch.

That was it.

"but I suppose for you I could," Shukaku added, grinning, "On one condition."

"And what would that be?" the sixteen year old asked, knowing he wasn't going to like this.

"You have to entertain me." Shukaku replied, smirking sadisticly.

Gaara twitched.

Feverously.

"What do you mean by that?" he chose his words carefuly. You had to do that when dealing with Shukaku.

"Oh you'll see."

------.-----.------

Temari glared at the teacher.

She was currently in Math, and she had forgotten her homework. Again.

And the teacher was not to pleased.

This no ordinary teacher, either.

This teacher disliked Temari very much. And Temari disliked her even more.

"You forgot your homework _again_, Temari?" Anko wasn't happy, and you could tell from the tone in her voice.

"It would appear so." Temari replied, watching the teachers every facial expression. She had a knack for getting on the teacher's nerves.

Anko sighed, "Temari, really.This homework habit is discraceful. It's your responsibility to be a good role model, what with being the oldest of three. And with this kind of behaviour I wouldn't be surprised if you're youngest brother was retarded."

Temari snapped.

Jumping from her seat, she glared the most venom-filled glare ever.

"Take.That.Back." she ground out, pointing an accusing finger at the teacher.

When Anko did nothing, Temari stormed from the classroom.

Anko _would_ be fired.

------.-----.------

Deidara sighed.

"Girls, I know art is a bang, but try to keep the paint on the canvas, not each other." Deidara was the art teacher at Konoha High.

Sakura and Ino stopped their paint throwing escapade momentarily before comencing fire once again.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned, those two hated each other with a passion. And art class was the perfect time to take out some of that hatred as Deidara was the most easy-going teacher in the school.

Naruto turned his attention back to his painting, he wasn't great at art, but he was better than most people. CoughSakuracough.

The canvas was painted a mixture of navy blues and grays. In the middle were two teal eyes ringed in black staring back at him. The eyes were crying tears of blood and Naruto had painted the background to look like spirits floating around the eyes.

Suddenly the realization hit him.

Those eyes.

Gaara Sabaku.

------.-----.------

Temari stormed into the principle's office. Ignoring Shizune's cry of protest the whole way.

"Principle Tsunade!" Temari said. Her cheeks were flushed with anger.

Tsunade sighed, "Yes Temari, what is it this time?"

"I demand you fire that sorry excuse for a math teacher." Temari replied, sitting in one of the two chairs in the room, besides Tsunade's.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked. Temari often got in little fights with Anko, but this was the first time she had come to the office. Anko usually just embarresed her or gave her extra homework.

"She insulted me and my family." Temari nearly growled.

"What?!" Tsunade was slightly shocked. This was below even Anko.

"She was going on about my bad homework habits and how it must reflect on my family," Temari said, pausing for breath, " She said with my role modeling skills and bad homework management she wouldn't be surprised if my yougest brother was retarded."

Tsunade's eyes flashed with anger.

Gaara had been one of her favorite students.

On days that he wasn't hungry at lunch he would often come visit her.

Tsunade was quite fond of all three of the Sabaku children.

"Shizune, get Anko in my office. Now."

------.-----.------

"You're insane." Gaara said, crossing his arms.

"That's not very nice, Gaara." Shukaku replied, glaring at the boy. He had to much clothing on for his liking.

"I'm not going to sit around in my boxers with a fricken boner!" Gaara said. Twitching slightly.

When Shukaku had said that Gaara was to entertain him, he had requested that Gaara strip to his boxers and let him touch him until he was hard. Shukaku was a damn kinky bastard.

"Yes you will." Shukaku purred, grabbing the boy with little to no effort and plopping down onto the couch.

Gaara struggled in his iron grip, but it was useless.

"Alright, I changed my mind! You can change me back into a doll! Just, don't!" Gaara shouted as his captor began pulling his shirt over his head for him.

"I was going to do this to you anyways, Gaara." Shukaku grinned and licked his lips. Gaara's shirt had been removed and thrown carelessly onto the floor, leaving the boy shivering with his arms crossed over his chest.

Reaching for the hem of the boy's pants, a pale hand stopped him.

"Come on, Gaara. Games are fun. Let's play a game." Shukaku leaned forward to nip at a sensitive area on Gaara's neck, causing the boy to loosen his grip on his captor's hand.

In a flash, his pants were off and on the floor, leaving a very nearly naked Gaara.

Gaara blushed crimson and glared at Shukaku, who, then reached a hand out to stroke the younger's manhood. Recieveing a gasp in return.

"See Gaara? Games are fun." Shukaku said, rubbing his thumb along the boy's clothed shaft.

"Stop it!" Gaara tried desperetly to push the hand away, which caused it to instead grip onto his cock.

"It's alright, Gaara. I'm not going to hurt you." Shukaku purred, sqeauzing lightly.

"No! Stop it! I don't want this! I hate you!" Gaara shouted, shaking. He was on the vurge of tears. This monster was going to strip him of everything he had eventually.

With his free hand, Shukaku pushed Gaara forward slightly, so the boy was resting his head on his shoulder.

"You don't hate me, Gaara. And even if you did, it wouldn't matter, because I love you." Shukaku spoke as he began to pump to hardening erection in his hand.

"See? Doesn't that feel nice?" Shukaku whispered, continuing his actions.

Gaara cried silently into Shukaku's shoulder. Focusing all of his will power into controling the orgasm that would attempt to overtake his body momentarily.

------.-----.------

Hinata giggled at her friend.

Sakura and Hinata had excused themselves form class, and there was good reason for that to.

Sakura was covered in paint.

In fact, she was coated with so much of the sticky substance, it was almost like a second skin. And Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

Pulling some paper towel from the dispencer, Hinata wetted it and began to help her friend rid herself of the horrible menace that was paint.

After about ten minutes, they were done, and Sakura walked into one of the stalls to change into a clean pair of clothes she had grabbed from her locker on the way down.

Stepping out a moment later, the two walked back to class.

------.-----.------

"Anko, I'm putting you on probation, as I can't fire you," Tsunade said, frowning, "No other math teachers are available."

Anko smirked and Temari frowned as she noticed it.

Anko bowed and left the office, grin still in place.

Temari fumed silently.

That bitch would pay.

------.-----.------

"Such a shame our game had to be cut short," Shukaku grinned, "But I have some very important things that need to be taken care of, no matter how much I wish they didn't. But don't worry, Gaara. We'll play again soon."

Shukaku left the house, locking it on his way out.

Gaara raised one shaking hand to wipe his cheeks, which were quite damp.

Standing on shaking legs, Gaara began putting his pants back on, followed by his shirt. Although soon he regretted it, seeing as his cock was still hard and throbbing. But he decided it was better than cumming for the bastard.

Sighing, Gaara made his way up the stairs, towards the shower. A nice cold one would fix his problem.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

**Responses to Reviews:**

**LadyJadeBlaze: Oh! Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters, and thanks for the review!**

**Vaishin: Oh, I will write more! You just try and stop me! You collect dolls and you're reading this story? Interesting. Veeeeery interesting. Don't turn into a doll!**

**k-cat: Read more of the story! I just might explain it later.**

**pyrovamp07: Yay! So happy someone loves my story! Also, yes there shall be lemony goodness. Thanks for the virtual cookies!**

Good,

The plot is thickening, and stuff that is important to the story is happening!

Mwhahahahaha.

Review, pwease?

-FullMoonAtMidnight


	6. Chapter The Fifth

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure if I owned it, it wouldn't air on children's channels.**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Violence. Flashbacks. Bitchyness.

**Tear My Stiches.**

Gaara sighed as the icy water collided wtih his overheated skin. In all truth he had begun to lose hope that he'd ever be found. Shukaku was very good at hiding things, and with his powers on his side it would take a miracle to find Gaara.

Turning to the side of the shower, Gaara rested his head on the cold, wet tile and breathed a sigh of relief as his problem vanished.

Quickly turning the water to warm, Gaara took the bottle of shampoo from the small rack on the shower door. After squirting a small amount onto his palm, he massaged the gooey white liquid into his hair before rinsing it out and doing the same with the conditioner. Deciding it best to get out of the shower before Shukaku came back and discovered him wet and naked, Gaara turned the water off and climbed out of the shower, grabbing a big, fluffy white towel on his way.

Once he had dried himself off, he wrapped the towel around himself and opened the bathroom door before walking down the upstairs hallway until he was infront of his room. Or atleast the room that Shukaku had given him when Gaara was first brought to his house.

He was just thankful that he hadn't been forced to share a room with the monster.

Walking in and closing the door securly behind him, Gaara began rumaaging through the many drawers in his dresser before producing a pair of blood red boxers, a pair of baggy black cargo pants, a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and some random red band tee. Pulling on all the articles of clothing, he turned to examine himself in the mirror.

Gaara wasn't vain and he didn't particularly care what he looked like, but he had to make sure he was wearing enough clothes.

Gaara always wore layers. _Always._

And there were two very simple reasons for that. One being that he was from the desert, and he waasn't used to the chilling climate of Konoha and the other reason being that the more layers he had on, the longer it would take Shukaku to take them off.

Nodding slightly in approval, Gaara walked out the bedroom door and into the kitchen.

He was hungry, and if Shukaku wasn't there, he could eat something decent.

------.-----.-----

The bell rang, siganling that school was over.

Somewhere in the school, all standing at their lockers, were Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. All getting their books, ready to get out of the cruel, horrible place otherwise known as high school.

Walking out the front doors, Naruto was met with a hard fist to the face, causing him to tumbe backwards, books and papers flying everywhere.

"Hey fag, forget about our little rematch or were you just to afraid?" Sasuke taunted, smirking from where he stood above Naruto.

"Coward!" Sakura shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. "You can't just hit him like that!"

"I seem to recall the same was done to me earlier today." Sasuke replied smugly.

Sakura glared as she helped her friend up while Hinata raced around collecting the fluttering papers and retrieving the grounded text books.

"You want to fight? That it?" Naruto said, wiping a bit of blood that had rolled down from his nose and had beaded at the corner of his mouth. "Alright, we'll fight, but only if it's a fair one."

"Of course." Sasuke chuckled darkly and Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

All the talk of a fight and the punch thrown earlier had attracted a small crowd that was growing bigger momentarily.

"C'mon Naruto! You can take him!" Sakura cheered, throwing a fist into the air.

"G-go Naruto! g-get him G-good!" Hinata said, standing close to Sakura.

The two got into fighting stances, waiting for someone to signal the start of the fight.

"Go!" Sasuke shouted as he leapt at the blonde.

They both fell to the ground, Naruto pinned beneath Sasuke, who was grinning as if he had already won.

With a determined grunt, Naruto pushed up with both of his arms, knocking Sasuke off of him. Sasuke, who had landed on his butt a few feet away from the blonde, growled before rising to his feet. The Uchiha charged at Naruto, ready to deliver a stunning blow, but Naruto side stepped it just before contact, resulting in the Uchiha running aimlessly at nothing. Taking this as an oppurtunity, Naruto grabbed him in a chokehold.

"Give up Uchiha!" Naruto said, appliying more pressure.

Reaching up with both hands, Sasuke gripped onto Naruto's jacket, before flipping him. Naruto landed on the ground with a dull thud.

Hopping up, Naruto readied a fist.

"It seems we're evenly matched." Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted, "Like you'd ever be near my level, you filthy gay orphin!"

Naruto clenched his fists in anger.

The Uchiha had just called him an orphan.

The last person that did so had ended up with a broken leg, four broken ribs and three broken fingers.

Naruto's eyes flashed with anger as he charged forward, the speed cathcing the Uchiha off gaurd, and delievered an unhuman punch, hitting Sasuke right in the gut.

The Uchiha flew back a few feet, only stopping because his back had collided with a tree trunk. He doubled over in pain, his lunch coming up to be coughed out onto the grass.

Sakura and Hinata rushed forward and grabbed Naruto before he could do anymore damage. The last time he had gotten into some serious trouble and they really didn't want history to repeat itself.

"Naruto! Naruto you won! Calm down!" Sakura said, pulling him out of the crowd.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

------.-----.------

"Goddamn pedophile." Gaara mumbled under his breath as he poured himself some cereal.

Marching over to the table, he set the bowl down with a faint 'thump' before grabbing a spoon and devouring the contents.

When he had finished, he dropped the bowl into the sink before storming out of the room.

As Gaara strode through the house, a certain room caught his attention.

The computer room.

Rushing towards the door, he grabbed the doorknob, attenmting to wretch it open. But, to his dismay, it was locked, just like it was 99 of the time. He had simply been lucky yesturday, he most likely wouldn't get back on for a month at the least.

Sighing at his misfortune, Gaara turned his attention to the telephone that hung on the wall a few feet away. Shukaku never recieved telephone calls, and as far as Gaara knew, the phone was almost never used.

Striding over and picking it up, Gaara began dialing his sister's cell phone number. It was after school, meaning that Temari would be able to answer it.

"Hello?" Temari said from the other line.

"Temari." Gaara was exetremly happy to hear her voice.

"Gaara?!" Temari replied, shock and happiness evident in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me" he responded, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Gaara, listen to me. I know you can't tell us where you are, but there are two girls looking for you. They're detectives ssnd they're really good at what they do. They go to our school and we told them about your symbols so if you ever get the chance, leave them a clue or something!" Temari nearly shouted in desperation.

"Alright," Gaara said. He was thankful that someone was looking for him, "I love you both, but I should go now."

"Much love your way to!" Temari wanted dearly to see her brother again, to hold him in her arms and never let him go again.

------.-----.------

"Was that Gaara!?" Kankurou asked from the driver's seat. His sister sat beside him.

"Yeah." Temari was choking back tears.

Kankurou reached a hand over to grasp hers.

"He'll be alight, Tem. We'll have him back soon." Kankurou spoke in a soft tone.

"I hope you're right, Kankurou. I really hope you're right."

------.-----.------

"Let's watch a movie or something." Sakura offered. She was currently sitting on her couch with her two best friends.

"A-alright." Hinata stuttered, shifting in her spot beside Sakura, who was in the middle.

"Sounds good." Naruto replied, rising from the couch to chose a movie from the shelf. In the end they picked some random horror movie.

Hinata snuggled up against Sakura when the scary parts came on and Sakura chuckled soflty, pulling her friend into a secure embrace.

"It's fine, Hinata. It's just a movie." Sakura whispered, absently dragging her fingers through her friend's hair.

"I-I know, b-but i-it scares me." Hinata whispered back, burrying her head into Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura smiled softly and continued to stroke her friend's hair.

------.-----.------

Gaara groaned metally as he heard the front door being unlocked.

Shukaku was home.

"Where are you Gaara?" his smooth voice floated over to Gaara, who was sitting in the living room.

"There you are, what have you been up to?" Shukaku said, walking over to where Gaara sat on the couch.

Gaara simply ignored him.

"Don't be like that, my little panda." Shukaku sat down beside his captive and drew him onto his lap, staring down into angry jade eyes.

Staring into those eyes made Shukaku recall when they had first met so many months ago.

_A young redheaded teenage boy entered the doll shop, the bells on the door ringing as he opened the door. Cautiously, he walked around the store, admiring the dolls._

_"Can I help you with anything?" a smooth, almost haunting voice called._

_The boy spun around, "Oh! Uh, well you see, I saw your sign outside."_

_"So you want a job, is that it?" The man stepped out of the shadows, where he had been moments earlier. The redhead stared at the man. He was middle aged, probably in his late twenties. He had naturally spikey dirty blonde hair that reached the nape of his neck, and his eyes were a shocking gold._

_"Yeah, that's right." The boy replied, stepping closer to the strange man. Something didn't feel quite right, but he couldn't place his finger on it._

_"Alright, you're hired. Come back every sunday, that's when the store is closed. You can do some cleaning."_

_"Yes sir." The boy nodded, turning to leave._

_"Wait."_

_"Yes?" the boy spun back around._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Gaara Sabaku."_

_The man nodded, as if contemplating something of deep importance._

_"Call me Shukaku."_

Shukaku's eyes gleamed at the memory. Gaara had been so naïve.

------.-----.------

"It's over. you can look now, Hinata." Sakura smiled as her best friend raised her head from it's hiding place in Sakura's shoulder.

"A-alright." Hinata stuttered, her cheeks gaining a light dusting of pink.

"That was a good movie. Interesting plot. Awesome characters." Naruto nodded his head in approval.

Sakura gave him a strange look, "What are you? Some kind of movie critic?"

"What if I told you I was?" Naruto responed, folding his arms across his chest in mock insultion.

"W-well then y-you'd be lying." Hinata replied, smiling.

Naruto pouted before he remembered something.

"How's the case going?" he asked, suddenly going serious.

Sakura sighed, "Well, not as good as some of our other cases. We're missing one really important piece of the puzzle."

"And what would that be?" Naruto questioned.

"B-before Gaara w-was taken, h-his siblings s-said th-that he would disappear e-every sunday f-for a few h-hours." Hinata replied.

Sakura nodded, "But nobody knows where he went, he never told them."

------.-----.------

Gaara walked around the house, bored. Shukaku was making dinner and he really couldn't think of anything to do.

As he passed the door that lead out into the shop, he stopped. The memory of the day he had been forced to stay was still very fresh in his mind. It had happened a few weeks after he started.

_"Alright, here you go." Shukaku tossed Gaara a broom before indicating to the floor, "Get to work."_

_Gaara nodded before beginning his task._

_When he was done sweeping, Gaara set the broom down before walking over to one of the shelves, where he picked up one of the many dolls that sat there._

_The doll was female, with long black hair with red tips. Her attire consisted of a long sleeved mesh undershirt, a black tee shirt with a white star emblem on it, black jeans and white skater shoes._

_"I wonder what it would be like to be a doll." Gaara mumbled to himself as he carefully turned the doll over in his hands._

_"You could find out." Shukaku whispered from behind him._

_The surprise caused Gaara to drop the doll and spin around, to be greeted by a grinning Shukaku._

_"Gaara, you must be more careful," Shukaku said, placing the doll back onto the shelf, "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, would we?"_

_That same feeling of strangeness returned tenfold. Something was definetly not right._

_"Uh, Shukaku, I just remembered that my sister wanted me home earlier today." Gaara said, attempting to edge his way over to the door._

_"I'm sorry that it has to be this way, Gaara." Shukaku whispered._

_"Huh? What are you talking about!?" but before Gaara could respond any further, a rock hard fist collided with his temple, knocking him unconcious._

_"You're mine, Gaara. You won't escape."_

Gaara snorted at the memory. He had been so stupid. He should have told his siblings where he had gone, then they would have found him.

Gaara sighed.

The only reason he didn't tell them where he had gone was because he was going to use the money Shukaku paid him to buy Temari something really nice for her birthday.

"Gaara! Come get something to eat!" Shukaku called, Gaara took a deep breath before turning and entering the kitchen.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Good chapter? Bad Chapter?

I want to hear your comments!

Please oh please review! Speaking of reviews, just wanted to say special thanks to Vaishin (My story is on their favorites and their alerts, I'm on their favorites and alerts and they reviewed twice!) And LadyJadeBlaze (Story alert and two reviews!)

**Responses to Reviews:**

**KawaiiKoneko89: Yeah, poor Gaara. Being forced to live with evil Shukaku the pedophile. Anyways, There most likely will be a rape scene, but maybe you can just shut your eyes until it's over? Lol. Thanks for the review.**

**LadyJadeBlaze: Wow! Thanks so much for that review, it made me a happy authoress.**

**Vaishin: Really now? You've been a doll for halloween and you have a doll that sits with you on the computer? Can she see the screen? I hope she likes the fanfic too. Thanks for the review!**

;3

-FullMoonAtMidnight.


	7. Chapter The Sixth

Gaara stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. Turning over, his eyes moved to the digital clock on his bedside table, the bold red letters imprinted 3:17a.m. into his brain.

Sighing, the redhead brought a fisted hand up to rid his eyes of the accumulating sleep that hid there.

Gaara had always had problems sleeping. And there was a very good reason for that. He was always plauged by hellish nightmares when he did manage to lose himself to the velvety soft touch of unconciousness. So, after a while, his body and his mind had learned to simply reject the two sided coin that was rest.

Sighing again, Gaara flipped the black material off of him before sliding out of bed. He was dressed in a simple pair of crimson boxers and and a white tee shirt as sleeping attire. Quietly, Gaara walked over to the shut door, opening it and taking a cautious glance towards Shukaku's room, which was located right across the hall. Thankfully, the door was closed, and light snores could be heard through the wood.

Gaara wasn't sure what would happen if Shukaku discovered him, and he didn't want to find out.

------.-----.------

Sakura brought a dreary hand up to flip the page of her book, before rising to her mouth in order to stifle a yawn.

The light on the bedside table was turned on, and her pillows were propped up so as to provide a comfortable reading enviroment.

The book in her hands was rather thick, it looked to be about five hundred pages, if not more. But Sakura didn't mind, she loved reading. She could spend an entire night snuggled up in her blankets with a good book, much like she was doing now.

Her blinds were open just enough for a shaft of moonlight to cast a long strip of light along her bedspread, reminding the young detective of just how late, or early, depending on how you looked at it, it really was.

Checking her silver ring, which was actually a tiny digital clock, she sighed before marking her place her book. The ring had been a gift from Naruto she had recieved after solving a huge case. Hinata had gotten the same thing, only hers was navy blue.

Smiling at the fond memory, and how Hinata had blushed such a lovely shade of red, Sakura placed her book onto the bedside table. Her hand reached for the light, and the was just about to flick it off, when something caught her eye.

Grabbing the two papers from beside her book, she held up the one that had been on the bottom.

It was the photo of Gaara Sabaku.

Her smile suddenly fell from her lips like a leaf from a tree during winter. Her eyes softened as she stared at the picture.

"You must be terrified. I wonder if, at this moment, he's doing something to you? If your shaking and trying to hold back tears. If you've lost hope of ever being found. If you've just decided to give in." Sakura whispered, tears swelling in her eyes.

------.-----.------

Naruto tossed in his bed, worry etched into his facial features.

He had been thinking about Sakura and Hinata's case.

Wait.

No, it was more than that.

Naruto suddenly felt sick with himself that he had simply referred to him as a case. He was so much more than that.

Gaara Sabaku.

The crimson haired teen that had been missing for longer than any other person in Konoha.

The teal eyed sixteen year old that had be taken six months ago.

The boy whose face haunted him.

Naruto thought back to the photo.

Those eyes. They held a huge amount of wisdom. The kind of wisdom that can only be gained from experience. The kind of experiences that people remebered until the day they ended up six feet under, the kind that could leave a grown man shaking for days. Those eyes told a story. One of fear and violence. They wove a tale that, at first glance, didn't seem like much, but once you looked long enough, you became captivated.

You became stuck in some strange world.

His world.

At first glance you didn't notice the ever present look of sadness that those orbs of aquamarine held.

At first glance you couldn't see the hint of pain that lingered.

At first glance you wouldn't be able to grasp that small twinkle of fear that they possesed.

But Naruto had.

------.-----.------

Hinata pulled the headphones off of her head and placed them on the bookshelf that stood beside her bed.

She often listened to music for an hour or two when she was in bed, it helped her go to sleep.

Grabbing the bottom of her pillow, she yanked it down and with her other hand she pulled the covers up more.

Yawning, she pulled her legs up more, so that she was in an almost feutal position.

As her body calmed, her mind recalled the days events.

_Sakura and I still don't have any leads._

Hinata sighed.

_If only we knew where it was Gaara went on sundays. That would most likely help._

Making a mental note to work on the case with Sakura the next day, she drifted off to dream land.

------.-----.------

Gaara held his breath.

He had heard something coming from Shukaku's room that wasn't snoring.

Straining his ears, Gaara's heart beat increased as barely audible footfalls registered in his brain.

Gaara pressed himseld even further into the wall that he stood agaist around the corner form Shukaku's room.

The door squeeked softly in protest as someone opened it.

A shaky hand reached up to grasp the material of his shirt that was over his heart.

Now that Shukaku was out of the room, the footsteps resounded off the walls, breaking the glass-like silence that the night held.

The only sounds Gaara heard were the light padding of feet on wood, and that of his heart trying to escape his ribcage.

Gaara wasn't even really sure why he was scared. It wasn't like if Shukaku found him he'd shoot him in the head or anything like that. His mind had simply told him to stay out of sight. It was almost instinct.

Gaara's eyes widened as he remembered after he had woken up the day Shukaku had kidnapped him.

_Gaara's vision blurred slowly but surely back to normal. There, kneeling infront of him, was Shukaku._

_Gaara glared, but soon regretted it as the moving of his facial muscles irritated his sore temple._

_"Good, you're awake." Shukaku chuckled, pulling Gaara up from the ground._

_"What's going on?" the young redhead asked, placing a delicate hand on his temple._

_Shukaku chuckled again, "You're mine, Gaara. That's what's going on."_

_"Wait, what!?" the teen tried to pull his hand from his captor's grip, but it was in vain._

_"You're mine now. My captive. My Love. My Gaara. Mine, mine, mine!" the man said, before placing a hand onto the back of Gaara's head and forcing his lips to meet his own._

_Gaara's eyes widened in shock before what Shukaku was doing registered. Desperatly, he attempted to push the older off of him, but instead only caused Shukaku to snake him tounge out. He licked the redhead's lips, hoping to gain entrance._

_Gaara made a high pitched noise before pushing on the older's arms harder._

_Shukaku forced Gaara's lips open with his tounge, before darting into the now open mouth._

_Gaara's eyes, if possible, got even wider._

_Shukaku's tounge probed and nudged at the younger's, trying to coaxe him into playing._

_After a moment, Shukaku removed his lips, cursing his lungs for needing air._

_Gaara fell backwards onto his backside, where he crawled backwards, eyes still wide._

_"Stay away from me!" Gaara shouted, his arms shaking._

_Shukaku ignored the boy's shouts and simply picked him up. Gaara wasn't very heavy, so it was an easy task._

_"You're going to stay here with me, Gaara. And you can't escape, so don't try," Shukaku carried Gaara up the stairs and down a hallway, before stopping infront of one of the doors, "This can be your room. Mine's right across the hall. But there's one very important thing I want you to remember."_

_"W-what's that?" Gaara asked, his voice shaking from holding back tears. He couldn't believe this was happening to him._

_"You are to stay in your room during the night unless you have to use the washroom. Am I understood?" Shukaku stared into the seemingly endless depths of teal. Gaara simply nodded._

_Shukaku nodded also, "Good."_

Gaara's eyes widened in realization.

So lost in thought was the boy, that he didn't notice when a shadow fell across the oppostie wall.

Shukaku was getting close to his hiding spot.

Snapping back to reality, Gaara quietly dashed for the bathroom, that was two doors to his left.

Quietly, he shut the door and turned on the light.

The footsteps were getting closer.

Leave it to Shukaku to check on him while he was in the washroom.

Thinking quickly, Gaara pulling his boxers down and prayed that his bladder would catch his drift. He sighed in relief when it worked.

He heard the door open and turned his head slightly to see Shukaku standing in the doorway.

"Shukaku, I'm relieving myself, do you mind?"

Shukaku gave him a suspicious look before nodding and shutting the door.

Gaara sighed again.

That had been too close.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Alright, so shorter chapter than usual.

But i can explain!

This chapter was kind of meant to reveilve more of Gaara's past and what the others thought about him.

So, I apologise.

Anyways, I, sadly, am a review whore.

So please review!

-FullMoonAtMidnight.


	8. Chapter The Seventh

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. It.**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Suspense. Mystery. Random Teenage Outbursts. Morning Stupidity.

**Tear My Stiches.**

The sun rose into the sky, it's light shining through the windows of many.

Across the hall, Gaara could hear movement.

He sighed.

"Finally."

Gaara wasn't allowed up until Shukaku was up.

And he hated it.

After the early morning bathroom escapade, Gaara had returned to his room to stare at the walls for a few hours, as he sure as hell wasn't going to try that again.

The sound of footsteps on wood met Gaara's ears, but he waited until they had passed his door before he rose from his bed.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Gaara walked over to his dresser, where he pulled out a white long sleeve shirt, a black tee shirt, a clean pair of grey boxers, a white belt and a pair of black cargos.

After dressing, Gaara exited his room and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

Something was wrong.

Where was Shukaku?

"Good morning, sleep well?" Shukaku came up behind Gaara and wrapped his arms around the boy, who glared in return.

"Shut up. You know I don't sleep. Bastard." Gaara mumbled as he tore himself from the embrace and proceeded to pour himself some coffee.

"Well, someone's certainly not a morning person." Shukaku grinned as he poured himself some of the black liquid.

Gaara went over to the table and groaned as he laid his head on the cold surface.

While mixing some cream and sugar into his coffee, Shukaku chucked an apple at Gaara. Successfully hitting him in the head with it.

Shukaku chuckled at his redhead, who groaned a long, slightly muffled as his face was on the table, "Baaaaaaaaaaastaaaaaard."

Shaking his head slightly, Shukaku took a seat beside the boy, who had tooken up glaring maliciously at him.

Shukaku sighed before flicking the teen in the forehead, who then grumbled something about, "Goddamn sadistic two faced bastard!"

------.-----.------

Naruto yawned and stretched as he clambered out of bed.

He pulled on his black tee shirt, that had a pattern that looked as if someone had splattered white paint across the chest area.

Fisting his hand, Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes before changing into clean white boxers and a pair of black pants that had orange stripes going down the sides.

Happy with his attire, Naruto grabbed his black and white backpack beforeing racing down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he grabbed some toast and bolted out the door.

------.-----.------

Sakura pulled on her striped white and dark red tee shirt before grabbing a pair of black capris and hopping into them on her way down the hall.

She had slept a little later than she should of.

Grabbing her white backpack and quickly pulling her hair into a pony tail, she dashed out the door.

------.-----.------

Hinata yawned as she got dressed.

Pulling a light yellow tee shirt over her head, she blinked a bit, clearing her sleepy vision.

Satisfied with the shirt, she grabbed a medium purple skirt from the back of her closet and stepped into it. The skirt went a little passed her knees.

Slipping on her white flip flops, Hinata grabbed two apples before scooping up her bag and walked out of the house.

------.-----.------

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to his friend.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata always met up on their way to school.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura replied.

The two walked in comfortable silence for a few moments before a Hinata raced towards them.

"H-hey guys!" Hinata said, smiling.

"Hey!" The other two replied simultaniously.

"H-here." Hinata stuttered before tossing Sakura one of the two apples she had in her hand.

"It never ceases to amaze me how she knows what days you don't eat breakfast," Naruto said, shaking his head slightly. "It's kind of creepy, in the awesome way."

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura said before taking a bite.

Hinata's face lit up in a great smile.

------.-----.------

After breakfast, Gaara had gone downstairs to the living room, picking up his notebook on the way.

Plopping down onto the black leather couch, Gaara flipped open the tattered notebook.

Pulling a pencil from his pocket, Gaara began to draw. And whenhe had finished, his signature lay in the center of the page.

Staring at the patchwork heart, Gaara mumbled to himself, "I wonder how I can leave them a clue."

Sighing at his perdicament, Gaara turned the page, deciding he wanted to write something

When Gaara wrote, his mind went blank and his heart took over. He didn't think when he wrote, his ideas just seemed to appear on the page. Usually when he wrote, something from a past experience would end up on the page. But sometimes something out of nowhere would appear.

Looking down at the page, Gaara read what he had wrote.

_'As my dying wish, I want you to remember something. Always smile at children, always remind them to believe. For they have not sinned. Their eyes have not been opened to the cruel cold truth that is reality. Their minds are but blank slates, uncontaminated by the horrors of our world. They are naïve. They are innocent. They are our future.'_

Gaara really wasn't sure where that had come from.

Deciding it best not to push the matter, Gaara closed the notebook.

------.-----.------

"Checkmate!" Sakura shouted, a triumphant grin plastered to her face.

"U-uh, Sakura? W-we're p-playing checkers." Hinata said, giving her friend a strange look.

Sakura looked from her friend to the board and back again a few times, "Oh."

Naruto, who was sitting beside them tried to stifle his laughter.

"Anyways, now that we've all clarrified that Sakura should go see a docter, shouldn't you two be trying to find Gaara?" Naruto said, rising to check out a book.

The three were in the school library, and receiving a few nasty glares from Sakura's earlier ourburst.

"R-right." Hinata nodded as she put the game away.

"You know what's sad?" Sakura asked her friend. Hinata shook her head, "I don't even know how to play chess."

At this point Naruto did laugh, Which caused more people to trun and glare at them as well as a few perjectiles to be thrown.

------.-----.------

"Gaara." Shukaku said, staring at the teen.

Gaara was lying face down the floor.

"Gaara." Shukaku tried again, still no answer. Not even a small movement to clarify that he was even still alive.

"Gaaaaaaara." Shukaku kneeled down and poked Gaara in the side of the head a few times.

Sighing, Shukaku slipped a hand down the younger's pants.

"HEY! Get your hands off me perv!" Gaara jumped up before the hand could get any lower than the middle of his bottom.

Sometimes, Gaara's brain got so sleep deprived that he would just collapse and stay in a strange half awake half asleep mode. And when he did, that was just about the only thing that would wake him up.

"I've got to go out, be a good boy now, alright? Maybe if I get back early enough we can play another game." Shukaku chuckled.

"Go 'way you goddamn pervert! I hate you!" Gaara shouted, lying his face onto the floor again.

Hey.

It was a soft rug.

Shukaku rolled his eyes. Teenagers.

------.-----.------

Sakura and Hinata were hard at work in the school library, Naruto sitting beside them.

A few papers littered the table top, one or two were on the floor too.

As another paper fluttered to the ground, Naruto reached down to snatch it up.

"Hey, whats this?" Naruto asked, holding up the fallen paper.

"Oh, that's an instant message conversation that Gaara had saved to his computer, Temari found it. She thought it might be important." Sakura replied, before returning her attention to the paper in her hands.

Naruto scanned over the paper before his eyes widened.

Hinata seemed to have noticed as she looked concerned.

"W-what is it, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto held the paper out to her.

_MurderousShadow: Hey._

_TheInsomniacPanda: Uh, hey. Do I know you?_

_MurderousShadow: Maybe._

_TheInsomniacPanda: Oo_

_MurderousShadow: You look pretty F$#able right now, you know that?_

_TheInsomniacPanda: What? How the hell do you know what I look like right now?!_

_TheInsomniacPanda: Who are you!?_

_MurderousShadow: Me? I'm a friend. And I know what you look like right now because I can see you._

_TheInsomniacPanda has signed out._

Hinata passed the paper to Sakura, before all three looked at each other.

"Do you think whoever 'MurderousShadow' is kidnapped Gaara?" Naruto asked, although he felt as though he already knew the answer.

"It's more than highly likely." Sakura said.

"W-we need to figure o-out w-who's e-mail th-that is." Hinata stuttered.

"Any ideas?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's possible that whoever it is used a differnt e-mail when talking to Gaara, so that other people wouldn't know who it was." Sakura reasoned.

Naruto nodded, "Probably."

"D-do w-we know anyone w-who's e-mail th-that might b-be?" Hinata asked, looking around the table.

"Well, it does sound kind of like something a boy in our school would use." Sakura suggested.

"Right, so we'll just go around asking everyone we see." Naruto replied sarcasticaly.

"No! But, who do you think of when you hear that name?" Sakura answered, "'MurderousShadow'."

All three sat in silence, thinking.

"W-well when I hear sh-shadow, I think of Shino or Kiba, but I don't think either of them d-did i-it." Hinata said, before glancing at her partner.

"Well, don't be so sure to rule them out, it's a possiblity, I mean Kiba's gay and Shino's bi. Also, I'm pretty sure Kiba's got a thing for redheads."

"What about Neji or Sasori? I mean they both tend to stay to the shadows, and their glares just scream 'Come near me and I'll murder you'." Naruto offered, before adding, "Also, I'm pretty sure Neji's gay, I mean he completly ignores his fangirls. Not sure about Sasori though."

Sakura thought for a moment, "It's possible. But when I heard 'MurderousShadow', I thought of Sasuke or Itachi."

The library went silent at the mention of the last two names.

------.-----.------

Inside Gaara's head, a chibi version of himself was doing a happy dance.

And there was a very good reason for that.

Shukaku was gone.

Rising from his comfortable spot on the rug, Gaara walked up the stairs. He was about to go into his room when something stopped him.

Turning around, Gaara looked at the door two doors to the left of Shukaku's.

_That_ was the reason Gaara wasn't allowed out of his room at night.

Behind that door, Shukaku's power source lay. Gaara wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he knew that it gave Shukaku his supernatural abilities. He knew this because he had witnessed what happened after Shukaku entered. Light would burst through the door, nearly blinding the poor boy as a sound similar to the noise two glasses make when clinked together filled the air. When his captor exited the secretive room, the small black amulet around his neck would be white.

That was why Gaara wasn't allowed out at night. Because Shukaku thought he'd try to destroy his power source.

And if Shukaku's power source was destroyed, Gaara could escape.

The only reason Gaara couuldn't escape when Shukaku went out was very simple but complicated at the same time. Because of Shukaku's powers, special traps were set around the house. If Gaara tried to open a window or door, a special powder would fall on him, turning him into a doll. The only person who could get into the house without turning into a doll was Shukaku, as the powder didn't work on him.

There was also the same trap on the secret door. If Gaara tried to open it during the day, he'd turn into a doll.

Night, though, was a completly different game.

Shukaku's traps were affected by light. Therefor, when the sun went down, Gaara could get into the room and destroy Shukaku's power source.

The only strange thing that Gaara had found out though, was that during the night, when Shukaku was asleep, if Gaara tried to get out of the house he'd fall asleep. This was another special trap Shukaku had set. It was a lesser one though, so it could be used when the sun was down.

That was why Gaara didn't try to escape. If he did, his nightmares would tear his sanity in two. Just like the stiching on a doll.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Alright, question.

I've placed one big hint for our heros throughout the story, does anyone know what it is?

Anyways, thanks very much to all who reviewed! ( Is to lazy to reply, -sigh-)

Also, I want to apologise. I know you've all been looking forward to some yummy Naru/Gaa, but it will come! I promise!

Review? Pwease?


	9. Chapter The Eigth

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, these stories would be on t.v. wouldn't they?**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Rape. Suspense. Drama.

**Tear My Stiches.**

Konoha High's bell rung, causing people to rush into the hall and to the cafeteria.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata took their time, still puzzled over their earlier discovery.

"I don't know what we should do." Naruto said, sighing.

"Yeah, I'm all out of ideas. I mean, It's not like we can just go up to them and be like, 'hey, are you 'MurderousShadow'?" Sakura agreed, shaking her head sadly.

The three entered the cafeteria, Naruto and Sakura heading towards their usual table while Hinata strayed from the group.

"Hey! Hinata, wait up. We're you going?" Sakura called as she walked back towards her friend. Hinata didn't say anything.

The three walked for another moment before Hinata stopped.

"Hey," Hinata said, interupting their conversation, "I need to ask you a question."

The boy she had diredted the question to turned his head to raise an eyebrow at her, indicating he was listening.

"Are you 'MurderousShadow'?"

------.-----.------

"So," Gaara said, eyeing Shukaku suspiciously, he was acting stranger than normal, "What's got you acting so...different?"

Shukaku turned to face the redhead, who had his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for an answer.

"I've got a job." Shukaku informed, before returning to his job of preparing lunch.

"The hell do you call that store just down the hall then?" Gaara said, raising a non-existant eyebrow.

"That business I had to take care of earlier, it was a meeting with the local highschool's principle. She's seen my work and she wants me to teach a three day doll making workshop for the art class." Shukaku responded, passing his captive some cereal. He knew Gaara liked cereal.

"Something's up, you never feed me stuff I like," Gaara said slowly, "What's your angle?"

Shukaku grinned, "What? I'm not allowed to give you stuff you like?"

Gaara didn't trust him for a moment, but he did eat his cereal.

------.-----.------

Sasuke eyed the three suspiciously, "Yeah, I've got an e-mail named that."

"Do you know Gaara Sabaku?" Sakura questioned, pressing further.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What's this about?"

"It's about the kinapping of said redhead that happened six months ago. We know that you sexualy harrased him over the computer." Naruto responded, glaring at the raven haired teen.

"Look, I didn't kidnap him." Sasuke replied, standing and leaving the room.

"How do we know for sure?" Naruto asked, turning to the girls.

"H-he's t-telling the truth." Hinata answered.

"I'm proud of you, Hinata." Sakura said, referring to how she had approached Sasuke on her own.

Hinata blushed.

------Night.-----Time.------

Something wasn't right.

Gaara had been in the living room, flicking though channels when it happened.

The power went out.

And Gaara knew it didn't go out on it's own because Gaara could see that the neighbors, no matter how far away they were, still had power.

Rising from the couch, Gaara carefully walked through the house, careful not to hit anything.

"Shukaku?" Gaara called shakily. Where had he gone?

Gaara jumped and looked behind him. Nothing.

Then what had just blown on his neck?

"Come on Shukaku, this isn't funny! Put the power back on!" Gaara shouted. He didn't like the dark. It reminded him of his nightmares.

Something somewhere close by creaked slowly, and Gaara could feel the darkness beginning to suffocate him.

Grasping at his throat, Gaara backed into a wall, before sliding down it to curl his arms around his legs and bury his face in them.

_Nothing's wrong, you're alright. It's just your over active imagination._

Something touched him.

Raising his head slowly, his mint green eyes met hungry gold ones.

Reaching out his hand again to stroke the younger's cheek, Shukaku chuckled, "Are you afraid, Gaara?"

------.-----.------

"Hinata, What do we know?" Sakura asked, grabbing a pencil and paper.

"W-well, we kn-know Sasuke didn't d-do i-it," Hinata started, "A-and we kn-know that h-he's still a-alive."

"So, we don't know much." Naruto concluded, scowling.

Sakura thought for a moment, "Most kidnappings, murders and rapes happen to people by people that they already know."

Realization hit the girls like a two cars at an intersection.

"Hinata, pass me the phone."

Hinata obeyed, and gave Sakura the phone. After dialing a number, Sakura waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey, Temari? Was there anyone that your brother hung out with or knew quite well, an older man most likely, that you know of?" Sakura asked.

Temari 'Hmm'ed, thinking.

"Not that I can think of, sorry."

"I wish I could say it was alright, but it would've helped a bunch. Thanks anyway. Bye." Sakura tossed the phone back onto her bed, before sighing.

------.-----.------

Shukaku's tanned hand moved from Gaara's cheek to the 'ai' kanji on his forehead, rubbing it lightly.

"Do I frighten you Gaara?" Shukaku asked again, moving his face closer to Gaara's.

Gaara didn't reply.

He couldn't.

It was as if some invisible force was clenching his throat tighter and tighter.

Gaara shut his eyes tightly, hoping that it would go away.

Shukaku pressed their lips together, Gaara to terrified to resist.

Reaching one hand under the boy's shirt, Shukaku pinched one of Gaara's niples, causing him to gasp.

Taking it as an oppurtunity, Shukaku's tounge slipped into the other's mouth, who made a noise of disapproval.

Shukaku broke the kiss to tug the shirt off of the redhead, before pushing him to lay on his back.

Gaara lifted his upper body, but Shukaku roughly pushed him back down before straddling the smaller's waist.

"You know," he said, teasing one of Gaara's light pink nipples, "It'll hurt less if you coopperate."

Gaara's teal eyes widened before he thrashed his arms widely, trying to hit something, _anything._

Shukaku frowned before pulling a set of handcuffs from his pocket. Snapping them onto the redheads wrists above his head, Shukaku licked his lips.

"Sooooooo innocent." he drawled out slowly before taking one of Gaara's nipples into his mouth and biting down, causing the teen to yelp in pain.

Shukaku licked the top of the nipple before releasing it and pulling off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

Gaara chanced a look.

Shukaku was aroused.

Smirking at the defenceless boy, Shukaku tugged Gaara's pants off, before throwing them onto the floor.

"Please, Shukaku. Don't do this. Please stop." Gaara spoke, his voice weakening.

Ignoring the boy's pleas, Shukaku experimentaly licked Gaara's inner thigh, before pulling his head back.

Shukaku frowned deeply.

Gaara wasn't getting hard.

Moving his eyes from the boy's clothed manhood, Shukaku met terrified seafoam green eyes.

Shukaku groaned as the terror in the younger males eyes sent a jolt of pleasure down to his hard on.

Licking his lips, Shukaku ripped off Gaara's boxers, who gasped and moved his legs to cover himself.

Shukaku grinned. How innocent the boy looked. Completely naked and handcuffed yet still like a young child.

Shukaku gripped onto the boy's knees and forced them apart, revealing his manhood.

Shukaku drooled a little at the sight.

Forcing back tears, Gaara spoke shakily, "Please, Shukaku. I'm begging you. Don't do this."

Prying his attention from the boy's cock, Shukaku looked to his face. Gaara's cheeks were flushed and he had a desperate look in his eyes. Smirking, Shukaku crushed his lips onto Gaara's, forcing his tounge though the other's now bruised lips.

After a moment, Shukaku pulled back to admire the beautiful angel that lay beneath him. His smirk quickly turned to a frown as he noticed Gaara's still limp cock.

_Damn this kid must have good self control._

Shukaku licked his lips as a delicious idea popped into his brain.

Lowering his head, Shukaku took the younger's manhood into his mouth, inwardly drooling as Gaara's hip muscles convuled.

"Don't! Shukaku! Please!" Gaara's voice rose at the end as Shukaku licked the boy's head, dipping his tounge into the small slit that hid there.

After a few moments of teasing, Shukaku pulled his mouth off of the boy's fully erect penis, grinning at his work.

Gaara was panting heavily, his cheeks stained the same colour as his hair.

"Did you like that?" Shukaku asked, running a sharp nail along the popped out vein on the underside of Gaara's manhood, his own cock pulsing when the boy inhaled sharply.

Groaninng at the sensation, Shukaku quickly rid himself of his own boxers before strddling Gaara again.

Shukaku ntoiced that the redhead's eyes were screwed shut, and he chuckled when he realised why.

Moving one hand to stroke the boy's cheek, Shukaku spoke in a hushed tone, "Open your eyes, c'mon. I want you to see what's going to be inside of you."

Gaara turned his head away from the hand, hoping his captor would give up.

Gaara should have known better than anyone that Shukaku did not give up.

Growling, Shukaku placed his finger's onto Gaara's eyelids, forcing them open.

Shukaku chuckled darkly when Gaara's eye grew large as his mind registered the object before him.

Shukaku was _huge._

Definetly too big to fit into Gaara.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Shukaku said.

Gaara grimaced once he noticed that the older's penis was leaking precum.

Shukaku placed one seemingly innocent kiss on the younger's lips before he thrust into Gaara's tight, hot entrance.

Gaara screamed and screwed his eyes shut. Pain errupted through his whole body. Tears spilled from his eyes only to collect on the floor as Shukaku pushed in even deeper, apparently trying to sheathe himself fully.

Shukaku, who was an impatient bastard, couldn't wait any longer. Pulling himself, he moaned in pleasure, before burrying himslef back into Gaara's deliciously tight heat.

Soon, Shukaku had gotten a rythm going. In, out, in, out. Gaara's brain felt as if it were going to explode from the white hot pain that was continualy shooting up and down his spine and through his body.

Suddenly, Gaara screamed as loud as he had the first time when Shukaku's rock hard cock bashed into his prostate, sending his mind into a world of half pain half pleasure.

Smirking to himself, Shukaku hit the same spot again, only this time harder.

The roughness of it caused more pain than pleasure, and Gaara screamed again.

Finally nearing his end, Shukaku was able to do a few more powerful thrusts before he moaned louder than before and came inside the redhead.

After what had seemed like a lifetime to Gaara, Shukaku pulled his now limp manhood out.

It was then that Gaara noticed all of the thick, red liquid that was running down his inner thigh and collecting on the floor. Panting heavily, Gaara gave into the inviting darkness that was playing around the edges of his mind.

------.-----.------

"Temari, what's wrong?" Kankurou asked as he heard his sister crying.

"Kankurou. Something's wrong, I know it is. I can feel it." Temari replied.

"What do you mean?" Kankurou said, pulling his siter into a hug.

Temari shook her head, "I don't know. Just, something doesn't feel right."

"I'm sure it's nothing, you should get some rest."

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Opps, I acidentally put three months up there in stead of six. Thanks LadyJadeBLaze for pointing that out. I fixed it.

Well. My first lemon/rape scene. What do you think?

Also, I apologize to KawaiiKoneko-chan, (May i call you that?) hope you weren't too dissapointed. I know how much you hate rape scenes.

Anyways. Now that the rape scene is out of the way. The story is going places!

Question.

Do you guys want a sequel when the fic is done?

Also, had anyone figured out the clue? Or think they know what it is? I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to wait. It should come up in 2-3 chapters at the VERY most.

Review? Do it for me? Please?

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Vaishin: Haha! And no you're not. I'm also amused by the fact that 'uke' is part of Sasuke's name. Thanks for the long review!**

**KawaiiKoneko89: Meeps! So terribly sorry about the rape scene. But glad you still love the fic!**

**KawaiiKoneko89: Uh-huh. They should definetly go save Gaara soon. Let's go yell at the authoress to do so! Oh wait...I am the authoress. And looky! I did update.**

**InuyashaHouji: Yes, I know. Naruto needs to go find Gaara real soon, but it's supposed to be taking this long.**

**LadyJadeBlaze: Yup, it seems that you missed the hint. Oh well. And yeah, it's good that Naruto just happened to stumble upon that piece of paper! Look! I did update!**

**LadyJadeBlaze: Nope, sorry. Not the hint. Good guess though. That reminds me. I have to incorperate some more of those symbols into the next chapters.**


	10. Teacher and Shedules

Teachers

Anko - Math

Jiraiya - Health

Orochimaru - Science

Kureni - Drama

Gai - P.E. / Cooking

Kakashi - English / Homeroom (Naruto Sakura Hinata)

Iruka - History / Homeroom (Temari Kankurou)

Asuma - Study Hall

Deidara - Art

Tayuya - Band

Tsunade - Principle

Shizune - Secretary

Shedules

Naruto's Schedule

Homeroom

Science

Math

Lunch

Health

Art

P.E.

English

Study Hall

Band

Sakura's Schedule

Homeroom

Science

English

Lunch

Health

Art

P.E.

Study Hall

Math

Drama

Hinata's Shedule

Homeroom

Science

English

Lunch

Health

Art

Math

Study Hall

P.E.

Drama

Temari's Shedule

Homeroom

Health

P.E.

Lunch

English

Math

Cooking

Science

Study Hall

Art

Kankurou's Shedule

Homeroom

Health

Science

Lunch

English

Study Hall

Math

Art

P.E.

Drama


	11. Chapter The Ninth

**Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction. FANfiction. Also, I don't own any songs or brands or, well, anything metioned in this fic.**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Molestation. More Plot. Cussing.

**Tear My Stiches.**

Gaara groaned as he sat up in his bed, all the pain from the previous evening returning tenfold. Amazingly, he had actually managed to get some rest, that is, if you consider passing out from really violent sex sleeping. Slowly, he turned his head to check the digital clock on the bedside table beside him. The red letters read 1:47 p.m.

The young redhead noticed that there was a piece of paper beside his digital clock. He shifted slightly so that he could reach the note, but he soon regretted it as a wave of unforgiving pain washed over him. Biting his lip, Gaara picked the note up.

_Gaara,_

_I've gone to another meeting with that Tsunade lady from the highschool that I'm going to be teaching at for a few days. Take some painkillers and soak in the tub for a while, that should help soothe the pain in your arse._

_-Shukaku._

Gaara glared.

_So the bastard rapes me and he doesn't even have the decency to leave some painkillers on the table or even apologize!_

Pulling himself from the warmth of his bed, the teen quickly noticed that his sheets were stained heavily with his virgin blood. Grimacing, he sighed and stripped the bed, before tossing the sheets into the laundry hamper on his way to the kitchen.

Limping painfully over to the medicine cabinet, Gaara strained to reach the painkillers, which were inconviently placed near the back.

Hopping up, Gaara managed to reach the bottle, but the pain that resided in his bottom decided to spring up strongly, causing him to lose his footing and fall to the floor.

Stifling a scream, the redhead sat for a moment, watching almost curiously as red liquid seeped through the thin material of his boxers and onto the floor.

Rising to his feet, Gaara decided he'd clean it up later. Opening the small white bottle, he allowed four painkillers to fall into his hand before he popped each without water.

Deciding he'd better bring the bottle with him, Gaara made his way out of the kitchen and into the washroom, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. After setting the water to the right tempurature, Gaara turned it on, and in no time the bath was filled with hot water, the steam rising only to float aimlessly around the washroom.

Removing his now bloody boxers, the young redhead climbed into the tub, ignoring the sharp stinging that he recieved when the water made contact with his torn muscles. Leaning back, he sighed. The stinging was fading and the pain itself was almost gone, though he knew it would return once he left the water.

Relishing the soothing feeling the hot water provided, Gaara allowed his mind to wander.

_Hmm, so Shukaku's out with a meeting about that doll making workshop at that highschool. What was that lady's name? Tsunami? Tsunadi?_

Gaara's eyes widened considerably as he remembered.

_Tsunade. Konoha High's principle. My principle._

This was the chance he had been waiting for. The chance to leave these detectives a clue.

The shocked look on Gaara's face was quickly replaced with a grin. Shukaku would definetly bring Gaara. After all, he _was_ the man's best work, or so his captor claimed.

Smiling contently, Gaara sunk lower into the welcomed warth that seemed to envelope his body like a tight embrace.

------.-----.------

"Fuck. We're right back where we started." Sakura swore before clenching her teeth until they hurt.

Hinata said nothing and instead lowered her head, her dark blue, near black, hair covering part of her face.

"Well," Naruto deadpanned, "This sucks."

Sakura and Hinata both turned to look at him.

"N-Naruto." Hinata stated.

"Hm?" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"You don't _have_ study hall with us." Sakura finished.

"Oh! Right. Well," Naruto glanced around quickly, "This is awkard."

Sakura banged her head on the table from the complete and utter stupidity of her best friend while Hinata giggled.

"Uzumaki! Why are you here?" the teacher, Asuma, asked.

"Oh! Right! Iruka-sensei asked me to deliver this to you. So, um. Here you go?" Naruto said, producing a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Asuma gave Naruto a strange look before nodding and making 'shooing' motions with his free hand.

------.-----.------

"What's up Tem?" Kiba asked, plopping down beside her.

Temari sighed, "It's just. I don't know. I got this really weird feeling last night and it won't go away."

Kiba looked interested, "Really? What do you mean by weird. Do you, do you think it has anything to do with Gaara?"

Temari nodded, "Yeah, I do. I'm not sure why though. And this feeling, it's like a ravage hunger eating away my insides. Something's not right, I'd bet my soul on it."

Kiba looked to be thinking.

"Well, whatever it is, Tem. We're behind you all the way." Kiba smiled at his friend before they both decided to get to work. Iw was study hall after all and they both had some tests and such coming up.

------.-----.------

Kankurou was currently sitting in history, completely bored.

Seriously.

He was sure that he would have traded his left arm to get out of the room. Unfortunetly for him, no one was very interested in his left arm, or in helping him out of the mind numbingly boring class.

Kankurou stared at the clock as the teacher droned on about something that had happened in the desert a long long time ago.

He really only caught a few things, something about a mysterious amulet and a man that could change people. Into what, Kankurou wasn't sure, he hadn't been listening.

Deciding it probably wasn't important, Kankurou returned to his clock watching.

------.-----.------

The door slammed closed, which only meant one thing.

Shukaku was home.

Gaara's heart rate increased shockingly as he heard the older man climb the stairs. When silence followed briefly, Gaara assumed that Shukaku was checking his room for him.

"Where are you Gaara?" Shukaku's smooth voice drifted through the thick wood of the door separating them.

"In the tub." Gaara replied shortly, listening carefully the whole time, hoping to somehow gather what the man would do next.

A dark chuckle was heard and Gaara shuddered slightly as memories of the night before returned so vividly, that for a moment Gaara thought it was happening again.

"Sorry about your bottom there, Gaara. Couldn't help myself though, you're just so..." Shukaku's voice drifted off as the sound of a lock being picked was heard, and suddenly, the door burst open.

"...innocent." the words were spoken in a tone barely above a whisper. As Shukaku walked over to tub, Gaara's heart rate increased not shockingly, but dramaticly. Fear sunk into as if he were some kind of sponge.

Shukaku walked over to the tub, and the closer he got, the more aware Gaara became of his nakedness. Pulling his legs to his chest, Gaara prayed to all the gods and goddess' that history would not repeat itself.

"Well, come here." Shukaku said, gestureing with his hands for the redhead to approach him.

"Why?" Gaara asked, shooting him a dirty glare.

Shukaku ignored the look, "So I can check how badly you're hurt."

"I don't want you to." Gaara replied, wrapping his pale arms around his legs as if they could somehow restore his tainted innocence.

"Did I ask you if you wanted to? You belong to me, Gaara. You'll do as I tell you." Shukaku's voice held no room for argument as he reached his arms into the hot water and picked the small redhead up bridal style.

Gaara began to wriggle and squirm in his captor's steel grip as he was carried out of the bathroom and into Shukaku's room.

Shukaku carefully put the boy onto his large, comfy bed before walking back to the bathroom and returning with a small tube in his hand.

"Spread your legs." Shukaku ordered, as he kneeled on the floor infront of the bed, which would make him shoulder level with Gaara's manhood if he complied to his captor's orders.

Swalloing the small lump that had formed at the back of Gaara's throat, he shook his head, fear present in his teal eyes.

Shukaku sighed, "I'm not going to rape you Gaara, just trust me."

At that Gaara snapped.

"Trust you!? You fricken kidnapped me for god's sake! Oh, and then there's that tiny little thing that happened yesturday, what was that again? Oh yeah, you _did_ rape me!!" Gaara spat, before he kicked his foot at Shukaku, who simply caught it and sighed.

"Such a stubborn one you are." Shukaku said, still holding Gaara's foot in his hand.

"Let go." Gaara hissed, attempting to pull foot from his captor's grip, although it was in vain.

Shukaku did let go, but that was only so that he could grab the boy's knees instead.

"Hey! Stop, what are you doing?!" Gaara cried as Shukaku forced his knees apart.

"I already told you, I have to see how badly you're hurt." Shukaku replied, ignoring the boy's shouts and threats.

"Gaara, it'll be over sooner if you'd quite struggling," Shukaku said, making eye contact with him, "Or, if you don't stop, I'll have to tie your legs down."

Gaara's eye widened slightly before he quickly murmered, "Fine."

"Good," Shukaku responded, before taking the small bottle he had taken from the bathroom and squirting a bunch of the clear substance onto his finger. And, unknown to Gaara, who was lying down and couldn't see, Shukaku stuck his finger into Gaara's swollen, red entrance.

"What are you doing!? Stop it you bastard!! That hurts!" Gaara shouted as he attempted to scoot back on the bed, hoping to pull the finger out.

"This is special ointment that'll help heal your torn muscles." Shukaku answered, before pulling his finger out of Gaara's heat and squirting some more of the ointment onto his finger.

"I can do it myself! Stop it!" Gaara protested as the finger was once again shoved into his hole, only this time it went even deeper.

Shukaku ignored Gaara again as he pushed deeper, only stopping when the redhead produced a muffled scream. Shukaku pulled his finger out only to find it covered in blood. He sighed before licking the red liquid off, savoring the taste of the boy's sweet virgin blood.

The process continued like this for a few more minutes, until Shukaku decided that he had applied enough of the clear healing substance onto Gaara's torn muscles.

Rising from his postition on the floor, Shukaku saw Gaara's face. The young redhead had his eyes shut tightly and his whole body was shaking. The teen's legs were still spread, as if Gaara was to engulfed by the throbbing, now worse than before, pain to even realize it.

Licking his lips, Shukaku was very tempted to take the boy again, but then he remembered the pain Gaara had been in the night before, and with him bleeding again it would most likely leave permanent damage if he raped him again.

Ignoring the tightness of his pants, Shukaku picked up the shaking teen and carried him into his own room before placing him onto the bed and pulling the covers up as far as they would go.

Shukaku smiled as he left the room and closed the door, but the happiness was short lived as he realized that his cock was even harder than before, a result of carrying the naked teen.

Sighing, he walked into the washroom and drained the bathtub before turning the shower's cold water on.

------.-----.------

Naruto walked into the band room and picked up his blue WarWick RockBass electric bass guitar that he had gotten from Sakura and Hinata for his sixteenth birthday. Before that, he had some crappy one that he couldn't even remember the name of.

As Naruto tuned his guitar, he thought back to Gaara. They had been so close in finding him. Or atleast they had _thought_ that they'd been so close.

Sighing, Naruto started to play the bass part for _So Cold_ by _Breaking Benjamin_.

Once he had finished, the whole band was in the room and ready to go, finding his fingering, Naruto started to play the bass opening for the song they'd been learning.

------.-----.------

"Have mercy, my lord!" Sakura wailed from where she sat disoriented on the floor.

"Thou shall not see thy light of thy holy sun once more!" Kankurou shouted, drawing his sword.

Hinata stood before him, dressed in what young boys would wear in the sixteen hundreds.

"Ah, but thou has overlook one minor detail." Hinata words came out as clear and easy as a dove's beautiful song. The most amazing thing about Hinata had to be her acting ability. When she was onstage, her stuttering vanished, along with her timid nature. Born with a gift to change her voice, Hinata could play almost any role.

Kankurou shouted a surprised, "Ahhh!" as Kiba and Lee, Hinata's character's loyal friends jumped the king and proceeded to slash at him with plastic swords.

Hinata let out a throaty laugh, "It seems as though _thou_ shall not be graced by thy sun's holy radience."

"And scene!" the drama teacher, Kureni called from the seats below the stage, "Wonderful! simply wonderful. Unfortunelty, that's all the rest of the time we have."

The students all congratulated each other on their superb acting skills as they gathered their stuff and headed towards the theatre door.

"Wow, Hinata. It never ceases to amaze me how gifted you are!" Sakura shouted as she hugged her best friend.

Hinata blushed, "W-well, I-I'm no-not that g-good."

"Are you kidding me?! You're like, the Leonardo DaVinci of acting!" Kankurou said as he caught up with the two.

"You w-were r-really good Kankurou. Y-you too S-Sakura." Hinata said, deciding to change the subject.

Kankurou and Temari were friends with the two girls, which was rather convient as Sakura and Hinata were trying to find their brother. Naruto didn't know the two Sabaku siblings personely yet, but the two young super slueths were sure they'd all be great friends, especialy when they found Gaara. Or rather, _if_ they found Gaara.

------.-----.------

Gaara winced as another wave of white hot pain rippled up his spine.

Damn Shukaku.

It was all his fault.

Gaara glared at the white wall in front of him, as if it were the wall's fault. As if the wall had somehow convinced Shukaku to kidnapp the poor boy. As if the wall had insinuated the idead of raping Gaara into the bastard's mind.

"Gaara." Shukaku's voice snapped the redhead's silence in two like a twig.

"What?" he snapped as he continued to glare at the wall, it was better than even glancing at his captor.

"You know I have that doll making workshop in a few days," what Shukaku said came out as more of a statement than a question, "You know you're coming with me."

"I know." Gaara replied, turning to face him.

Shukaku nodded, "I've been thinking that maybe if you're good," he walked over and sat on Gaara's bed, " I'll change you back into yourself."

Gaara knew what he was talking about. Shukaku had meant that he might change Gaara back into his human form on his lunch break or something.

_The perfect time to leave a clue._

Gaara nodded and smiled slightly. Grinning, Shukaku leaned down to capture the unsuspecting boy's lips in his own.

Licking Gaara's bottom lip, Shukaku silently begged for entrance, even though he had gotten used to forcing his tounge in himself when the redhead didn't comply.

And jsut like always, Gaara's lips stayed shut tight. Shukaku grinned into the kiss as he got an idea.

Snaking his hand under the covers and into Gaara's boxers, he slowly stroked the boy's length, which caused the redhead to gasp and jerk back.

Unfortuetly, Shukaku had forseen this, so before the kiss could be broken Shukaku placed his free hand onto the back of Gaara's neck. Breaking the kiss for air, Shukaku rammed his lips back onto Gaara's before the redhead could protest. With his other hand, Shukaku roughly rubbed the head of Gaara's cock, causing him to gasp again. Taking the oppurtunity, Shukaku's tounge passed throught the now open lips to explore the teen's mouth.

Gaara, still week from the earlier pain and the violent raping he recieved the night before, didn't have enough energy to stop Shukaku. His pushes and struggling didn't make a difference, unfortunetly.

Gaara clenched his toes as the strokes and rubs applied to his nether regions became rougher and more violent.

Shukaku smirked into the kiss as he felt the boy's balls convulse randomly as he applied more pressure to the rough treatment he was giving the redhead.

Gaara knew it. He didn't want to know it and he didn't want it to happen, but he knew it would if Shukaku kept this up, he wouldn't last much longer. He was too weak to control the orgasm that would follow soon enough. Gaara could feel his inner thighs and balls clenching and unclenching and he could feel Shukaku smirking as he applied more pressure to his hard cock's head.

Gaara knew he had reached his end. One more violent movement, Gaara was sure that'd he'd cum and it sickened him to no end. Sqeauzing his eyes shut, Gaara waited for the orgasm to shake his body, but instead, he felt nothing.

Shukaku had removed his hand and his mouth and was currently looking at the redhead with something in his eyes.

_Lust._

Fear struck Gaara as his captor stood and began shedding his clothes. Soon, the room's floor was covered with his captor's attire and panic raced up and down Gaara's spine.

Shukaku's manhood stood erect proudly, precum drippling from the tip slowly.

Shukaku grinned as he approached the bed once again.

"Don't be so frightened, Gaara. As much as I'd love to encase myself in that delicious heat of your's, I can't. Your hurt to badly, it'd leave premanent damage and then I'd never be able to fuck you again. So instead," Shukaku said, as he stopped in front of Gaara's bed, cock bouncing slightly as he walked, "Instead I want you to do something for me."

Gaara felt like he was going to throw up.

Was he serious?

Chuckling darkly, Shukaku scooped Gaara up from the warmth of his bed and removed his boxers, tossing them onto the floor somewhere before placing Gaara on his feet.

"Get on your knees." Shukaku said, smirking.

Gaara looked away, "No."

Shukaku's grin faded away, "What did you say?"

"I said 'no'," Gaara replied, "I'm not going to suck you off, bastard."

Shukaku chuckled again, "Really now? You're not? That's funny because I thought you were."

"You thought wrong." Gaara spat, folding his arms. He didn't care anymore. Shukaku had already stripped him of his innocence, what could he do to him?

Shukaku growled, anger mixing with the lust in his eyes. He took a step closer to the redhead, who's back was to the wall. As he took another step forward, Gaara took one back. It continued like this until Gaara's back was to the wall, Shukaku meerly inches away from him.

"**On your knees. Now."** Shukaku growled. Gaara was slightly taken back by the demonic tone Shukaku's voice held.

When Gaara still hadn't complied to his orders, Shukaku grapped his neck and forced him down. Gaara, being the weaker, smaller and lighter one, couldn't fight back, ecspecially since the pain in his bottom was nearly overwhelming.

Gaara grimaced as he face was pushed forward. Shukaku's cock was pushing against his cheek, the precum now drippling onto his face slightly.

"**Open your mouth, Gaara.**" Shukaku ordered, pushing the boy's face more. When Gaara didn't open his mouth, Shukaku reached down and plugged his nose.

After a moment, Gaara opened his mouth to capture some air in his lungs, and at that moment, Shukaku pushed Gaara's hot, wet mouth onto his swelled cock. Moaning at the pleasure he recieved, Shukaku looked down.

"**Suck me.**" Shukaku said, digging his nails into the back of Gaara's neck as a warning.

Feeling the claw like nails tearing his skin and pushing his mouth onto Shukaku's erection, Gaara was forced to comply, lest he recive Shukaku's wrath. Gaara knew Shukaku would rape him again if he didn't. He had said it would leave permanent damage, but Shukaku had his sources. He'd be able to get something that would make Gaara fuckable again. They both knew it.

Disgusted at what he was doing, Gaara sucked lightly on the hard organ in his mouth as Shukaku moaned throatily.

"**Harder.**" Shukaku demanded, digging his claws in further. Those would scar.

Tears sprange to his eyes as he sucked Shukaku's cock as hard as he could. He hated himself.

"Ohhh, oh god! More!" Shukaku moaned out as he thrust forward into the redhead's mouth, almost causing him to gag.

After a while, Shukaku reached his peak, and he moaned his release to the word as he came in Gaara's mouth.

Pulling his limp cock from the hot cavern that was Gaara's mouth, he smirked as he looked down at the naked redhead.

Gaara coughed and spat all of the salty white liquid from his mouth, more disgusted than ever.

Gaara decided that the gods and goddess' all hated him with a passion.

Well, that or they were all 'Let's-ruin-Gaara's-life-whores who got off on watching him suffer.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Ahhh!

I'm so truely sorry Koneko-chan! I wasn't planning on doing another rape scene! (Even though it's not rape. Just really bad molestation.) Please don't be mad!

-Goes and angsts in her emo corner of emo angsty-ness-

Anyways. I dropped another hint, find it?

Please review!


	12. Chapter The Tenth

**Disclaimer: Well, last time I checked I didn't. Here, let me look again. Nope, still don't own it.**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Suspense. Vandalizing.

**Tear My Stiches.**

Gaara inwardly sighed as his small doll's body was carried into the black Nissan 360Z that was parked outside Shukaku's house. It was Gaara's first time being outside since he'd been kidnapped, so naturally, he would of been estatic, that is, if he could move.

Shukaku was actually a very wealthy man. Where he got his money from, Gaara would probably never know, since he was sure he coulnd't make _that_ much from selling dolls. No matter how beautiful they were.

As Shukaku slid into the drivers side, he set Gaara into the large backpack that sat in on the passenger's seat beside him. Gaara inwardly frowned. Now he wouldn't be able to see anything.

With his time, Gaara began to divise a plan. Shukaku had said that if he had been good, he'd turn him back into his human self. And damnit, he had been good. He'd sucked the bastard off for God's sake.

Gaara cursed himself for the perdicament he had managed to squeeze himself into. Life had been getting slightly better before Shukaku had taken him. Temari and Kankurou both had jobs, the apartment they were renting was spacious and clean. And then Gaara had to go and blow it. He had to get himself kidnapped and have everyone's happy state ruined. He knew that Temari and Kankurou were heartbroken, and he blamed himself, like he did for most things.

The young redhead was snapped back into reality by the sudden halting of the vehicle. He heard the engine stop and then he felt himself being lifted before the car door was slammed shut.

They had arrived.

------.-----.------

"Hey guys, why so down?" Naruto asked as he approached Sakura and Hinata in the cafeteria.

Sakura sighed, "It's nothing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "This is about Gaara, isn't it?"

Hinata nodded as her eyes began to water.

"Naruto, you should come outside with us." Sakura said, gripping his arm along with Hinata's to lead them outside.

As the three reached the old cherry tree that stood behind the cafeteria, Sakura released her hold on her two best friends as they sat down, leaning their backs against the trunk.

"We did some more research on Gaara and his family last night." Sakura said, her voice low.

Naruto gave her a curious look, "What did you find?"

Hianta began to cry and Sakura pulled her into an embrace, "He's had it rough, Naruto. As bad as you."

Naruto's eye widened slightly. As bad as him?

Naruto's father had died in a car accident on his way to the hospital, where his mother was in labour. When Naruto turned seven, his mother had been raped and killed by a man that had broken into their house and Naruto had witnessed it all with terrified eyes. After that, he was forced to live in an orphange until he was eleven. Iruka, the history teacher, had adopted him. During his stay at the orphange though, he had been teased and isolated, much like he had been in elementary school until he met Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto's eyes watered at the memorys.

"How rough?" Naruto asked sternly.

Hinata's cries had turned to hiccuping randomly as Sakura stroked her hair, "When Gaara was born, his mother died. His father always ignored him, until Temari, Kankurou and Gaara's uncle, Yashamaru, took them in. During the time that the three lived with their uncle, Temari and Kankurou, woh were nine and eight at the time, said that Gaara had been acting stranger than usual. They said that he'd often come into Temari's room in the middle of the night crying and going on about how something wasn't his fault. They found out later that their beloved uncle had been mentally abusing Gaara. Yashamaru would try to convince Gaara that it was his fault that Karura, Yashamaru's sister and Gaara's mother, had died because of him. That it was his fault. By the time Gaara was six, Yashamaru lost it. He took a butchers knife and cornered Gaara. That night, their uncle killed himself, but not before carving the kanji for love into Gaara's forehead. He told him that it repressented the love he'd never recieve."

Naruto was shocked to say the least, "Oh my god."

Sakura took a deep breath before continuing, "Gaara and his siblings were then forced to return to their father's house. When their father learned of Yashamaru's death, he immediatly blamed Gaara, just as he had for Karura's death. Mr. Sabaku has an alcohol problem, and one night he came back home completely hammered and began beating Gaara, the whole time sreaming at him about how everything that went wrong in life was his fault. The beating continued until he turned fifteen. By tthen Temari was eighteen, a legal adult. She took her two brothers and moved here with the money she and Kankurou had made. Things were going well until Gaara was kidnapped."

By now tears were stinging the corner's of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

How could Gaara survive that?

Naruto knew that if everything that had happened to Gaara had happened to him, he'd of killed himself long ago.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Naruto nodded. Unsure of what exactly to say. What could he say?

------.-----.------

Th bell rang, reminding the students of Konoha High that they had class.

As students filed into their respected classrooms, a dirty blonde haired man made his way down the corrider, towards the art room. In his hand was a rather large backpack.

"For the next few days we're having a special guest in, class- and, oh! Here he is. Please, come in." the blond art teacher babled as the door to the classroom was pushed open.

Shukaku walked in and set his bag onto the desk as he took a look at all the students.

"This is Mr. Shukaku, everyone. He'll be teaching a doll making workshop for the next couple days, so I'll see you all later!" Deidara said, walking over to the door, "Use whatever you need, Mr. Shukaku."

Shukaku nodded in approval as he unzipped the backpack and started pulling out different things, mostly materials and threads, but there were a few pairs of scissors and other useful tools, "So, before I begin, are their any questions?"

A brown haired boy in the middle lifted his hand, "I;ve hear dof you. You're supposed to be the best doll maker in Konoha. Is that true?"

Shukaku chuckled darkly before reaching into his backpack once again, "You tell me."

Out of the backpack, a doll was pulled and set atop the desk. His skin was pale, and it contrasted sharply with his dark attire. Atop his head was locks of pure flame, on on his face sat beautiful, seemingly endless depths of seafoam green outlined in a heavy line of black.

It was without a dought the most gorgeous and lifelike doll any of them had ever seen.

Silently, Naruto turned to look at Sakura and Hinata, who glanced back at him with the same look on their faces.

It was Gaara.

Sakura raised her hand, "Where did you get your insperation for him?"

Shukaku glanced down at the angel that sat there silently.

His angel. His caged angel that he wouldn't free for anything in the world.

Grinning, Shukaku replied simply, "Insperation comes inmany forms, where you get it is never up to you. In most cases, the insperation finds you."

Gaara inwardly shivered at the irony of the statement.

Sakura nodded, "He's really beautiful. I thought that maybe you had known a boy that looked like him or soemthing, because when I paint or draw, I usually draw my friends."

Shukaku nodded at her logic, "Yes, it's true that usually people create art from experiances. To tell the truth, I did know a boy that looked like him, and he was my insperation. But I didn't go out looking for him or anything," a grin once again spread across his lips, "One day he just wound up on my doorstep."

------.-----.------

"I'm telling you, he knows something!" Sakura said as they exited the classroom.

Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"He said he knew him." Naruto stated.

"But, the question is, who has Gaara? Maybe he knows? I don't think he would have taken him. Although it's still possible." Sakura said, before the three all hurried to their next class.

------.-----.------

Gaara, in his normal human form, climbed off of the desk and stetched his cramped muscles. As he noticed Shukaku giving him a cheeky grin, he turned. "What?!"

One could say he wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods.

Shukaku grinned, "Nothing."

Gaara frowned, "Don't play that again."

_Gaara and Shukaku sat at the table, eating dinner._

_After a few minutes, Gaara noticed Shukaku staring at him._

_"What are you staring at?" Gaara asked, slightly annoyed._

_"Nothing." Shukaku replied, smiling._

_Gaara raised a non existant eyebrow, "Tell me."_

_Shukaku's grin spread across his face, "You're just so cute."_

"Fine, you big grumpy panda." Shukaku teased, before planting a kiss on the boy's cheek.

Gaara sighed, "Can I go to the washroom?"

Shukaku stared at him for a moment, before nodding, "I suppose. Just don't let anyone see you. Think you can find it on your own?"

Gaara nodded, "Yeah."

Gaara walked over to the door and was about to open it when he was stopped.

"Put your hood up." Shukaku said, gesturing towards the back of Gaara's black hoodie.

Gaara complied before walking out of the classroom.

------.-----.------

It was after school and the halls were filled with kids grabbing their books, eager to get home.

As Naruto, Sakura and Hinata finished stuffing their backpacks, they started walking towards the front door.

As they walked out onto the pavement, the three noticed a large crowd gathering around the side of the school. Curious, they set off towards the riot.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked his friend, Kiba, who was standing near the comotion.

"Somebody graffitied the school." Kiba replied.

"Then what's with the big crowd?" Sakura asked, gesturing towrds the gathered students.

"Everyone's curious about the painting, it's strange." Kiba answered.

"S-strange, how?" Hinata asked.

Kiba pointed towards the wall everyone had gathered around, "Go and see for yourselves."

So Naruto, Sakura and Hinata pushed their way through the large array of students before coming to a stop.

There on the wall was a patchwork heart with a black bobbypin sticking out.

The three gasped as they pushed themselves out of the crowd and to a more secluded area.

"He was here!" Sakura cried, embracing her two friends.

"Y-yeah." Hinata agreed.

"Now let's think. What's different about today than any other day?" Naruto asked, looking towards his two best friends.

"Mr. Shukaku." Sakura replied, her eyes widening.

"It would add up," Naruto replied, nodding, "You said that alot of victims knew their kidnapper, well Shukaku said he knew Gaara."

"A-and there's o-one th-thing you m-missed." Hinata said, staring bahck towards the group of kids.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"H-his symbol. I-it's a p-patchwork h-heart. M-Mr. Shukaku m-makes d-dolls." She replied.

------.-----.------

Gaara sighed as he looked at a picture of his brother and sister.

He had managed to find some way to leave a clue, and a messy one at that.

Gaara had found the spray paint outside while he was looking around, luckily there had been enough to leave his trademark. He only hoped that the detectives had seen it.

"Shukaku," Gaara called. His captor was in the kitchen preparing dinner. "May I call my siblings?"

Shukaku walked into the living room, "I suppose so."

Gaara thanked him and grabbed the cordless phone before venturing into his room and closing the door.

After he had dialed the number, the phone in his hand began to ring.

"Hello?" Temari's voice flooded through his ears and he nearly sighed in relief.

"Temari. I need you to tell me the names of the girls looking for me." Gaara said, hoping that Shukaku couldn't hear him.

"Gaara! Oh god, I've been waiting for you to call. The girls names are Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga, but they also have a friend named Naruto Uzumaki. He's helping them find you." Temari replied.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I can't talk longer, but I should go. I love you and Kankurou." Gaara said, writing the names down on his arm.

"Alright. Bye little brother. Love you too."

After hanging up, Gaara pulled oput his notebook and began devising another plan. A hopefully less risky one.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

There! I revealed the clue! The clue was Gaara's trademark patchwork heart. It was like the last piece of the puzzle. The clue that sealed it.

Anyways, I'll try to update really soon. But, it took some motivation for me to write this chapter.

Oh! And about that sequel. I've decided there most likely won't be much Naru/Gaa goodness in this story, but in the sequel I'll put lots! I just can't really figure out wher eot put the NaruGaa in this one, since Gaara's Shukaku's captrive and they havn't even met yet.

Reviews are lovely, reviews are neat.

Review for my story 'cause I'm real sweet!

(Press the purple button! Press it! It likes being pressed damnit!)


	13. Chapter The Eleventh

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Naruto related or any of the music lyrics used below.**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Suspence. Sexual Reference. Foul Language. Pretty Much The Norm.

**Tear My Stiches.**

Gaara sighed as he climbed out of his bed, settling instead for the windowsill.

Wiping sleep from his eyes, Gaara glanced out the window. The sky was dark and the stars still shone brightly. Glancing at his digital clock, he smiled sadly when he read 4:06 a.m.

Offhandedly, he wondered what he would do if he were able to sleep without worry.

Gaara smiled sadly again as he thoughts wandered to memories. Lifting up the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt, he began counting the many scars that adorned his arm. How many times had his father told him how much he hated him? How many nights had he spent in the corner of his room, crying silently, so as not to wake his father? How mant times had he asked God why he hadn't excepted him as one of his children? How many times had he walked in on his sister trying to fix her smudged makeup? How many times had he cried out for help, only to recieve a kick to the ribs? How many times had he wondered why his mother had abandoned him into a world full of hate and fear? How many times had he been more afraid to come home than face all of the unkind words thrown his way at school?

Gaara's eyes began to sting as he tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall, but failing miserably.

More of the tiny liquid crystals fell as he hugged himself.

How many times had he tried to smile as his brother bandaged him? How many times had he walked into a clothing store with his brother and sister and walked out with long sleeved shirts and heavy, long pants? How many times had he glanced at the sky and wondered if he'd ever end up there? How many times had he looked into the mirror, only to turn away in disgust at what he saw? How many times had he tried to run away, only to be dragged back and beaten so badly that he wouldn't be able to try again? How many times had he walked down the street and glanced at police officers longingly? How many times had he told himself 'It'll all be over soon'? How many times had he changed in one of the bathroom stalls before P.E.? How many times had he found reassurance in the fact that he would die one day?

Standing up, Gaara walked over to his closet, were he pulled out an acustic guitar. Walking back to his perch on the windowsill, he began to play.

"_Love of mine, someday you will die. But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasp so tight. Waiting for the hint of a spark._

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark._

_In Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule, I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black. I held my tounge as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love." So I never went back._

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark._

_You and me, have seen everything to see. From Bangkok to Calgary. And the soles of your shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now, it's nothing to cry about. 'Cause we'll hold each soon. The blackest of rooms._

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your embarks, then I'll follow you into dark. Then I'll follow you into the dark."_

Gaara sighed as he finished the song, placing the guitar onto the floor beside him.

"I got you that guitar because you said you can play, but you never told me that you can sing." Shukaku said from the doorway.

Gaara gasped as he snapped his head up, to meet the smirking face of his captor.

"That's a very nice voice you've got there, Gaara. Why didn't you tell me about it? I love music." Shukaku said as he entered the room and stood beside the windowsill.

"I don't like to sing infront of people." Gaara mumbled, swinging his feet.

His father had made him eat a teaspoon of bleach the last time he sang. It wasn't enough to cause any real damage, but Gaara couldn't talk for a few days.

------.-----.------

"What's the matter? You never call this early." Sakura said while she brushed her hair, phone balanced between her shoulder and her ear.

"I'm just worried is all. I mean, that Shukaku guy is our art teacher for two more days, what if we don't find Gaara before he leaves?" Naruto's voice flooded into her ears, concern laced heavily into each word.

"Don't worry, Naruto, we'll find him."

"And if we don't?" Naruto asked, suddenly slightly angry at his best friend for being so sure.

"There arn't any 'ifs', Naruto. We will find him."

------.-----.------

"Come on! We've got to get going!" Shukaku called up the stairs, where Gaara was finishing getting ready.

"Just a second!" Gaara shouted back, running out the door to his room as he stuffed a small notebook into his large black hoodie.

------.-----.------

"So, you're telling me that we have enough money left in the budget for new math textbooks, but that we should invest the money in new school sprinkler systems?!" Tsunade's voice rang through the office.

"Uh, Temari, I wouldn't go in there right now." Shizune said, gesturing to the door a few feet behind her.

Temari smiled, "It's fine, she always cools down after talking with me."

Shizune sighed, "Alright, fine. Go on in. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Temari simply shrugged her shoulders before entering Tsunade's office.

"Oh, Temari. What is it?" Tsunade asked, instantly calming down.

Temari closed the door behind her and looked up at the principle, who was also the closest thing she had to a mother, "I, I just- I don't know. Somethings not right."

Tsunade looked at her for a moment before gesturing to the seat infront of her desk, "What is it? You know you can tell me."

Temari sat down and sighed, "Well, back when he was still around, I always got this sort of feeling when we were close. It's like he has a powerful aura or something, I'm not sure. I just know that when he was around I felt strange, in a good way, and now I'm getting close to the same feeling, only more aggitated," Temari looked Tsunade in the eyes, "Gaara's close by, I can feel it."

Tsunade stared wide eyed at the girl before her, "Can you tell where he is?"

Temari shook her head, "Yesturday the feeling got stronger, almost as strong as before he was kidnapped, but it's building up again today."

"Maybe that means he's coming by the school." Tsunade suggested.

"I hope so." Temari said, smiling sadly.

------.-----.------

The class burst into a cacaphonie of jeers and laughs, some attempting to stifle their laughter while others didn't bother trying to hide it.

"Shut the hell up, all of you!" Naruto shouted, stepping infront of his two best friends.

"Hey Naruto, how does it feel to have to best friends who are lesbians?"

"I bet they all get together and have a great time."

"That's disgusting, I can't believe I helped her with her homework."

Murmurs and whispers rolled throughout the classroom like waves, until a few bolder kids began to shout.

"Get out of here, you freaks!" Neji shouted, chucking a crumpled piece of paper at the three of them.

"Yeah, go sell yourselves to some horny creep, you fags!" Sasuke said before doing a rather rude hand gesture.

"Shut the hell up you goddamn jackasses! You think you can just treat us like this because we're not exactly the same as you!? Well, guess what?! You can't!" Naruto screamed before folding his arms infront of his chest, face red from anger.

"What's all this?" Kakashi asked calmly as he walked through the door, late as usual.

"Apparently we've got a school full of hypocrits and homophobes." Sakura muttered darkly.

"What?!" Tenten yelled, standing up so fast her chair fell down.

Sakura snorted, "I know lots of people in this school who like either both sexes or the same sex."

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, all of you calm down, unless you all want detention."

A hush fell over the classroom. Kakashi's detentions were legendary.

Kakashi's visible eye turned into an upside down 'u', "Good. That's what I thought."

He then turned to earse the unflattering drawing someone had drawn on the blackboard of Sakura and Hinata making out.

------.-----.------

Shukaku sat in the art room, writing something down. Gaara was sitting with his back to the wall, his eyes closed as he contemplated his plan.

"So, how're you feeling?" Shukaku asked, an annoyingly present smugness in his voice.

Gaara opened his eyes to glare at the man, "Better."

Shukaku turned around in his chair, "That's perfect."

Gaara's eyes narrowed even more, "What are you planning, you sick twisted bastard?"

Shukaku chuckled darkly, "You know, you've insulted me quite a bit."

Gaara snorted in amusement, "Your point, oh attentive one?"

"Well, I _am_ the teacher." Shukaku said, moving his hand down towards his own manhood.

"Go hire some dumb whore, you horny son of a bitch." Gaara replied, pulling a rather disrespectful hand gesture.

"You've been bad, Gaara. I think that you should make it up to me." Shukaku said as he stood from his chair to sit on the floor beside the redhead.

"Get away from me." Gaara muttered, turning to look at the clock.

"Touch yourself." Shukaku whispered into his ear before nipping it.

"What?!" Gaara's head snapped back to stare at his captor wide eyed.

Shukaku nodded, "You heard me. I want you to touch yourself. I want to see you please yourself, it will be delicous."

"I wouldn't do that for you if my life depended on it." Gaara spat.

"What if I told you that your life didn't depend on it, but the lives of my students did?" Shukaku said, moving his hand to rest on the growing arousal in his pants.

"You wouldn't. You're not that heartless." Gaara shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not heartless, I love you after all. But don't test me, Gaara, you should know I don't go back on my word."

"I don't belive you." Gaara murmered, his eyes drifting momentarily downwards to the lump in Shukaku's pants before back up to glare at him.

"Really?" Shukaku said, amusement clear in his voice as he reached his hand into the backpack that he always seemed to have with him. When his hand came back out, it was gripping a gun tightly, "Belive me now?"

Gaara simply stared at the gun.

------.-----.------

"Hey guys, heard about the little uproar in homeroom this morning." Tayuya said as she sat down beside Sakura.

"Yeah, sucks, doesn't it?" Kiba muttered, sitting down beside the orange haired girl.

Tayuya and Kiba often sat with the three best friends, they hadn't known each other as long as Naruto, Sakura and Hinata had, but they were still good friends.

"You're telling me." Sakura murmered as she gave Hinata a hug, who was still upset about the whole thing.

"I swear, when I find out who ever drew that, I'll tear their hands off, so they won't be able to do it again!" Naruto shouted, baring his teeth.

"C-calm down, N-Naruto." Hinata said quietly, placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"I still don't see what's so bad about it." Tayuya sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not bi or gay, but a bunch of my friends are, and they're still people." Kiba replied, munching on an apple.

"Hey babe, how's about you and me get together or something?" A random boy had come up to the group's table, smirking almost suggestively at Tayuya.

Tayuya snorted and held a hand up, "Sorry, boy. Girls only, get lost."

The boy stared in disbelief at the musician before him before turning and storming off.

------.-----.------

Gaara glared at his captor before rising from the floor and walking over to the other side of the classroom, the narrowing of his eyes the only portrayal of his feelings.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Shukaku murmered, zipping his pants back up.

Gaara felt like he was going to be sick, Shukaku was just to twisted. He was starting to think that he'd become corrupted if he stayed any longer.

Gaara reached a hand up to rub his eyes, which had started to sting from the gathering wetness that resided there.

Was all of this supposed to happen? Was his purpose in life to be a punchbag and a sex toy? Would he ever be found and treated well again?

Gaara's thoughts drifted to his sister. Her bright sunny smile, her almost annoyingly perky ponytails, her different and interesting outlook on life. And his brother. How he had taught him so much, how he had sheilded him from so many blows, how he had held him close as if to drown out the screams from the next room, where Temari would be shouting at their father, who refused to hurt her.

Before he even realized, the tears began to fall, and soon his cheeks were damp and his eyes were starting to puff up slightly.

"Don't cry, love." Shukaku said, wiping away his tears, "I won't let them get you."

------.-----.------

Tayuya, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Kiba were all walking to the art room, all still fuming about the morning's incident.

"I just thought of something!" Tayuya cried, a triumphant grin on her face.

"W-what?" Hinata asked, looking at the orange haired girl.

"Being gay isn't wrong, it can't be! After all, guys have a pleasure spot up their asses! What else would that be for?!" Tayuya shouted, pumping a fist into the air in excitement.

The rest of the gang just stared at her blankly before Kiba spoke up, "Holy shit, she's right."

------.-----.------

Gaara inwardly sighed as students began filing into the classroom, a few paused to admire him before smiling and walking to their desks.

Honestly, Gaara didn't find Shukaku's discussion about the art of doll making very interesting, so instead he decided to tune it out and focus on other things, namely the students.

In the front row, a variety of students sat, the one that stood out the most was the girl with buns on her head. In the second row, a boy with hair like a pineapple, who was sleeping, and a boy with sunglasses caught his eye. Everyone else, he decided, wern't all that glamourous.

Until A pink haired girl, a blonde boy, an orange haired girl, a brown haired boy and a girl with strange, purple-ish hair barged through the door.

"We're not late, what are you talking about!" The brown haired boy shouted before the five of them shuffled to their seats. Gaara noticed the blonde boy mouthing the words 'nice' to his comrad.

Soon, he became bored of things in the real world, and slipped off in to his fantasy world, where he was free and Shukaku was behind bars for life.

------.-----.------

"C'mon, Sakura, hurry up!" Naruto called as the group packed up their belongings, ready to head to their next class.

"Coming! Wait, what's this?" the pink haired girl said, picking up a medium sized notebook.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Tayuya all came over to see.

"I don't know, open it." Kiba said, staring at the fraying notebook.

Sakura nodded and opened the notebook. There, on the very first page, was Gaara's signature symbol. Sakura shot Naruto and Hinata looks before receiveing a look back that said, 'flip the page!'.

As she turned the page, she gasped. It was decorated with sets of symbols, all of them neatly drawn and coloured. She flipped the page again, and there, to her pleasure and surprise, was a legend for the symbols.

"He knows we're looking for him." Sakura breathed, her hands beggining to shake, "This could be what makes it or brakes it."

"We've got to hurry up and decipher that code, he leaves tommorow, remember?" Naruto said, urgency filling his voice.

Sakura and Hinata turned to share a look before nodding.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Ahhh! Soooooo terribly sorry about the super super late update! -Begs for forgiveness-

Anywho, I've added another character! Yay, Tayuya! I like her in highschool fics, so, you know, I just put her in. Also, this chapter kinda based on the groups problems with other teenagers in the school.

And yes, Shukaku is an evil bastard. Something interesting may happen involving him later. -Insert evil laugh here-

REVIEW!

(Sorry about the caps lock abuse.)

-FullMoonAtMidnight.


	14. Chapter The Twelfth

**Disclaimer: Godamn it! I STILL don't own it. N-not, that I thought I m-might or-or anything. Because, you kn-know, that would be silly. Heheh. Right. Moving on.**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Suspense. Drama.

**Tear My Stiches.**

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Tayuya and Kiba all sat huddled on the the floor of Sakura's room around a bunch of papers.

Recently, Tayuya and Kiba had somehow gotten involved in the 'Finding Gaara Association', or FGA for short. Currently, the five teens were trying to decode the message they had found earlier in the art room from him.

"Alright, so if a triangle with a horizontal line through it means 'tomb' then this symbol beside it, the circle with an 'x' inside of it translates into 'of', then what does this one mean?" Sakura asked, pointing towards what looked like a small glass vile with two sideways 's's through it.

Naruto stared at the small picture before turning his gaze to the large list of symbols beside him. "'Vileness', it means 'vileness'."

"Hey guys, I just noticed something," Tayuya said, looking up at them. "The words 'him', 'his and 'he' are mentioned more than any of the other words."

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment. "So maybe it's written in third person."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe Gaara had to be careful with this. If he had written just a plain old help note, Shukaku could have found it along with this symbol legend. If Shukaku did, well, there's no telling what he'd of done to Gaara." Hinata alaborated, using her hands to help her explain.

"Shit." Naruto muttered. "We've got to hurry."

------.-----.------

"What are you doing?" Shukaku questioned as he noticed Gaara staring at him with a strange look on his face.

"Staring at you."

Shukaku sighed. "I noticed. I mean why?"

Gaara shook his head slightly before rising form his seat and walking into his room.

_Soon I'll be out of this hell hole, you pedophilac monster!_

As he walked over to his bed, his eye caught sight of one of his old, tattered notebook and he couldn't help but smile. With that smile still attached to his lips, Gaara pulled a small picture from his pocket and held it close to his chest. "Would you be proud of me?"

"Gaara! Dinner! You had better get your skinny ass down here!" Shukaku called, a teasing tone in his voice.

Gaara sighed and nodded to himself as he put the picture of his mother back into his pocket.

------.-----.------

"Temari, what are you doing?" Kankurou asked as he slowly walked into his younger brother's room, where Temari was kneeling on the floor in front of the window sill.

Temari turned to look at him, tears clinging to her eyelashes. "He used to sit up here, remember?"

Kankurou sighed as he walked over to his sister before kneeling down next to her. "Yeah, he did."

Temari sniffed quietly. "He said that the stars were insperation that had not yet been instilled into people, that each one could be a song, a painting or a statement."

Kankurou smiled as he nodded and rubbed Temari's back lightly. "And that one day we would all end up stars, and that dieing shouldn't be feared, because we're all part of a greater system, the system of being rebirthed into things that can represent anything."

Temari began to wail in agony as she remembered her treasured youngest brother. He had never known how much they loved him.

------.-----.------

Sakura sighed in relief as the page was finished translating. Picking it up, her eyes scanned the page.

_If hidden in our hearts remains the good that is instilled into children, then why does he who is still but a child retain such darkness? And, if that is the case, then why does his captor refer to him as 'precious' and 'love' when he is clearly nothing but a rag doll, played with until the doll maker becomes bored and throws him away, stripped of everything that was once his pride, his innocence and his dignity? If he who has nothing left is to become hopeful once more, he must be fetched from his tomb of vileness and pain and brought back to where it is he came. Only then can love and happiness ever begin to prosper inside of him again._

_A tremor in my heart,_

_Risks everything,_

_To take apart,_

_Rather simple things,_

_Of an attempt to piece together a clue,_

_Or a relation of something I once knew,_

_More or less, one day you'll see,_

_That there lies something else inside of me,_

_Hurry or you'll miss it,_

_Ready, set, go?_

_Everything is what lies in your palm,_

_Even my trust and all my lust,_

_Or you could drop it,_

_Click it and hope it ticks,_

_Lock it and hope it sticks,_

_Open it and hope it stays,_

_Cripple it and hope it lays,_

_Kind of like what you did to me?_

_Pursue your dreams, love,_

_Lest they get away,_

_Either you start running,_

_And wishing you could,_

_Stop what you've done, dear,_

_Even though you can't,_

_Heaven may have one hell of a waiting list,_

_Either way you'll get there soon,_

_Lest you stay behind and pray?_

_Perhaps you think that will save you?_

_Maybe it will._

_Envy is horrible, sweets. It'll kill you dead._

"But, that doesn't explain anything about where we can find him or what time or anything!" Tayuya shouted, exasperated.

"No, wait." Naruto said, holding up a hand while his other held the paper with a death grip. "Read the first letter of every line in the poem."

"A, R, T, R, O, O, M." Sakura started slowly, before turning to Hinata, who in fact, didn't stutter. "T, H, R, E, E, O, C, L, O, C, K."

Tayuya grabbed the paper and continued. "P, L, E, A, S, E."

Kiba took the paper gingerly when it was handed to him, as if gripping it to hard would turn it to dust. "H, E, L, P."

"M, E." Naruto finished, a serious look on his face. "Art room, three o' clock. Please help me."

------.-----.------

"So." Shukaku said, passing his captive a plate of cajun chicken and rice.

Gaara looked at Shukaku. "So."

"How're things?" Shukaku asked, sitting down opposite the red head.

"Things are fine."

Shukaku began to twitch slightly at the teen's simple answers.

"Gaara." said red head raised his previously bowed head at the mention of his name.

"You're coming with me after dinner." Shukaku mumbled, smirking.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Yes, you'll do just as I say. Remember, I can do what ever I want, including making anything more painful." Shukaku drawled out.

Gaara snorted. "You wouldn't hurt me. After all, you love me, remember?"

"That's very true, but sometimes I 'forget' about how small you are compared to me. I can't help if I get a little _violent_ sometimes." Shukaku said slowly, being sure to let it all sink in.

Gaara glared again, making sure to fill his deadly gaze with venom. "I hate you."

Suddenly, Shukaku glared back. "Then maybe I'll have to make you love me."

------.-----.------

"Temari, Temari wake up." Kankurou mumbled as he gently shook the bonde lying on the bed in front of him.

When he recieved no reaction, he frowned. Deciding that he'd give her a few more minutes, Kankurou walked out of her room and down the stairs to get some breakfast.

"Shit." Kankurou muttered to himself as he noticed the note he had left on the fridge. _'Study for history test.'_

Kankurou had, in fact, not studied what so ever, so his reaction was normal.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!" Kankurou said as he started flipping through the many pages of notes he had borrowed.

"Aha! Here we go!" Kankurou shouted. A triumphant grin etched onto his face.

_Chapter 4; Part C; Myths._

_In the desert, the most common myth is that about the family of Tanuki. This perticular myth mentions a family that had the ability to transform people into dolls. After many generations, the family began to die off, until only one was left. The ability had been passed down to him through many ancestors, but the bloodline still ran strong. When the villagers discovered the boy's power, they attempted murder, but were turned into dolls by the violent child and burned. Once the village was wiped out, the boy disappeared. Many people have added an extension to the ending, saying that the boy migrated to an unknown city._

Kankurou sighed as he flipped the page. He only had a few minutes to read the whole chapter on the many myths of the world.

"What are you doing?" Temari asked as she decended the stairs.

"Oh! You're awake, good. I'm just studying." Kankurou said, flipping the page again.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Studying a half hour before we have to get to school?"

"What!?" Kankurou shouted, slamming the book closed and shoving it into his backpack.

Temari laughed as he rushed around the kitchen, grabbing books and papers.

------.-----.------

"Alright. We have one chance to save him." Naruto said, determination etched into his features and his words.

Sakura nodded. "Right. Let's do this then."

"R-right." Hinata stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Yeah! Let's kick some ass!" Tayuya shouted, her eyes sparkling.

Kiba looked down at his feet. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Do you think he's scared?" Kiba asked, raising his head to meet the stares of his friends.

"What do you mean?" Tayuya questioned, her mood instintly drooping.

"Do you think he's scared? Knowing that if we don't come through for him today, he might never get another shot at freedom?" Kiba said, frowning.

Sakura placed a hand in his back. "We'll rescue him. I promise we will."

"But, how can you be so sure?" Kiba mumbled.

"Because." Naruto said. "He's one of us."

Sakura turned to look at him before nodding and smiling. "That's right. He's one of us, even if he doesn't know that yet."

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Ahh! I'm getting really bad at updating now a days.

-cries-

Oh well.

Anyways, sorry for the late update and the short chapter.

Question; does anyone have nay requests for oneshots or poems? I feel like writing something (besides chapter stories.)

Responses to Reviews:

Actually, I'm not going to respond to my reviews! Sorry, but I don't know which ones are new and which ones I've already responded to! There's just so many of them.

So, thanks very very much to everyone! -huggles-

Much luff.

-FullMoonAtMidnight.


	15. Chapter The Thirteenth

**Disclaimer: Keep on walking, because I don't own it.**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Suspence. Stuff That isn't Good For Little Kids. Foul Language. Pretty Much The Norm.

**Tear My Stiches.**

'Lock the door lock the door lock the door!!' Gaara thought as he ran into his bedroom, Shukaku hot on his trail. Shaking hands fiddled with the doorknob before it finally clicked, indicating it was locked.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Gaara leaned against the door, pale hand gripping his chest, desperate to slow his pounding heart. Seafoam green eyes slid closed, focussing instead on his ragged breathing.

"You had better open this door, love." Shukaku said darkly from the other side of the thin piece of wood.

"Just let me go! I hate you! I've always hated you!" Gaara sobbed. Why did bad things always happen to good people?

A sudden 'thump' brought Gaara's attention to the door. Backing up, he stared at it, watching in terrified awe as the wood began to splinter, the frame shuddering. And then all at once, Shukaku crashed through, Gaara taking a few steps back in order to place as much distance between them.

"I want you to listen, Gaara. You are **never** getting out of here, not as long as I can help it." Shukaku replied, taking a long stride forward, followed by another, and another. Soon, there was less than a foot between the two, Gaara forced up against the wall.

"No," Gaara whispered, shaking his head back and forth, tears whipping from his cheeks. "No, it's not true!"

"Would I lie to you, Gaara?" Shukaku asked, taking Gaara's tear stained cheek in his hand.

"Yes!" Gaara shouted, fingernails digging into the wall.

Gaara's face suddenly stung, and he open his eyes to see the side of the room. "Wrong answer, love."

Slowly, he turned his head back to face his captor, pale hand reaching to touch his red cheek.

------.-----.------

"Question." Tayuya stated, munching on some chips. The whole gang was having a sleep over at Sakura's house. They had stayed up late decoding Gaara's message, and everyone decided that they were to lazy to go home.

"Hm?" Sakura asked, turning her attention to the orange haired girl.

"What are we going to do if Shukaku is there?" Tayuya asked. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Well." Sakura started, her eyes staring at the ceiling as if it held the answer.

"We'll rescue him anyways." Naruto finished for her.

Everyone nodded.

"I-I feel a-as if we already kn-know h-him." Hinata murmered, face downcast.

"I know. It's as if we've been great friends with him for a long time." Sakura added, hugging her purple haired best friend.

"When really," Naruto began. "We've never even seen him in person."

------.-----.------

"Alright, so you're saying this guy, This...what was it?" Kankurou was talking on the phone, getting some help for the re-test he was going to take the next day. He hadn't done that well on the test that day.

Shikamaru sighed on the other side of the phone. "Tanuki, Kankurou. The family name is Tanuki."

"Right right. So this _Tanuki_ guy could like, turn people into dolls?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied.

"Alright. That's creepy. I remember reading this this morning, it must have flown right out of my head." Kankurou replied, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Must of. So, I'll quiz you; What happened to his family?"

Kankurou thought for a moment. "They all died of, didn't they?"

"Right, now. What happened to the villagers when they tried to kill him?" Shikamaru asked.

"He turned them into dolls and burned them...I think." Kankurou mumbled.

"That's right. Now, last question. What was his family's name?"

Kankurou smirked. "That's an easy one. His family's name was Kitsune!"

"No you idiot! It was Tanuki! How hard is it to remember three sylibles? Ta-nu-ki!" Shikamaru shouted through the phone. He was tired and Kankurou had phoned him for help, which Shikamaru did not feel like giving.

------.-----.------

Gaara raced down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him, Shukaku tearing down it just as fast. Huffing from trying to outrun his captor, Gaara slid around the corner.

"Please Shukaku! I want to go home!" Gaara pleaded, chest moving up and down franticaly from running and fear.

"This is your home! Here with me!" Shukaku yelled, rounding the corner.

Gaara backed up, shaking his head as he found himself in the kitchen. "This isn't my home! This is my jail!"

Shukaku kept moving forward, causing Gaara to move back until he bumped into the stove.

"Tell me, Gaara; do you love me?" Shukaku asked. He was grinning, as if daring him to say 'no'.

"No! I hate you!" Gaara screamed, tears pouring from his seafoam eyes.

"Then I'll force you to love me." Shukaku ground out. Gaara shook his head, placing his hands on the stove. Shukaku shot his hands out to cover Gaara's, which moved a little bit, causing one to be forced down over a burner. A burner that had been left _on_. Crashing his lips together with the red head's, Gaara tried to scream as his right hand was forced to keep contact with the hot metal. Attempting to move his head to break the kiss, Gaara felt Shukaku's grip on his hand become stronger, the heat more intense.

After a moment, Shukaku broke the kiss and released the younger's hands. "Do you love me yet?" he demanded.

Gaara began to pale even more so than usual. It had finally dawned on him; Shukaku was going to keep hurting him until he told him that he loved him.

"No! You're a monster!" Gaara screamed, slapping him hard across the face. He didn't care anymore. Not about anything apart from those words. He refused to say them, they were all he had left to give.

Growling, Shukaku grabbed Gaara by the front of his shirt, dragging him towards his bedroom.

"No!" Gaara shouted, trying to break free of his captor's grasp.

"Oh yes. At this point I say you deserve to be ripped in two from the inside. I do what I do out of love, Gaara. Just don't expect any mercy." Shukaku replied before chuckling darkly. "And remember, you brought this upon yourself."

"Nooo! Fuck, let me go! Let me go you fucking bastard!" Gaara screamed, tears cascading down his face and off his chin. Kicking and clawing like an animal, Gaara was dragged into Shukaku's bedroom.

Throwing him roughly onto the bed, Shukaku locked the door. Turning around again, he pounced on the boy, ripping his clothes off as easily as if they were paper. Taking Gaara's clothes, Shukaku tied his arms and legs to the bedposts. Leaving Gaara naked, bound and terrified.

"Please," Gaara murmered, trying to hide his manhood from the pedophile. "Please, don't do this Shukaku."

Shukaku chuckled darkly as he removed his own clothes. "Say it."

"Never." Gaara spat, pulling helplessly at his binds.

"Fine then, have it your way." Shukaku said. "I'll have you screaming my name anyways, before and during the time that I fuck you like an animal."

Gaara's eyes widened and his struggling became more frantic. "No, please Shukaku, please don't." Gaara's sobbing became silent though tears still poured from his seafoam green eyes.

Shukaku ignored Gaara's pleas as he removed his boxers, smirking sadisticly. Squeezing his eyes shut, Gaara turned his head. Climbing onto his prey, Shukaku ran his hands up and down the boy's sides. "Open." He ordered, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Gaara shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

Shukaku growled low in his throat. "**Open your eyes, Gaara. You're only making this worse for yourself.**"

Gaara swallowed hard, slowly opening his eyes. Shukaku grinned, kissing his forehead gently. "Good boy. Now, I'm going to make you scream."

"I don't want this!" Gaara yelled, staring up at his captor with pleading eyes.

Once again ignoring the redhead, Shukaku ran a skilled finger along the boy's cock, smirking when the organ began to harden. Rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head, Shukaku chuckled as his prey shivered violently. Running a sharp nail along the vein that had popped out, Shukaku felt himself harden even more as Gaara squirmed and panted ightly, his face flushed. "So pretty." Shukaku muttered.

Shaking his head, Gaara clenched his fists. "Please, I don't want this. Stop! Please stop!"

Silencing Gaara with a bruising kiss, Shukaku moaned, loving the pure innocent taste that the boy possessed. Breaking the kiss and climbing off of him, Shukaku walked over to his dresser. After searching for a moment, Shukaku came back, straddling Gaara's petite waste once again. Pulling the item from behind his back, Gaara's eyes widened, shaking his head back and forth.

"Oh yes." Shukaku chuckled, pulling the ductape and breaking it with his teeth. Placing it firmly against Gaara's mouth, Shukaku smiled, looking pleased.

"Do you love me yet?"

Gaara's eyes leaked tears, the liquid sliding straight over the ductape. Shaking his head 'no', he watched in horrorfied awe as Shukaku's smile deteriated from his lips.

Without any warning, Shukaku plunged into the boy beneath him, smirking like a sadist as the boy produced muffled screams. Giving Gaara no time to adjust what so ever, Shukaku pulled out, only to stab viciously into him again, his smirk growing as the redhead leaked crimson, staining the sheets. Shukaku continued his ruthless pace, savoring the screams that he knew left his captive's throat painfully raw.

"Do you love me, Gaara? Do you?" Shukaku demanded, the squeaking of the bed combined with Gaara's noises of pain music to his ears.

Gaara violently shook his head, flakes of teal narrowing. Shuddering as he felt Shukaku release into him, Gaara began pulling again at his binds.

Grunting as he pulled his cock out of the redhead, Shukaku's eyes roamed openly across the body below him before narrowing dangerously. "Why do you refuse to love me!?!?!" Shukaku roared, grabbing Gaara by the shoulders and shaking him mercilessly. "Why?! Why?!"

Removing the ductape and cutting Gaara's binds, Shukaku took a deep breath, shaking his head. "It's alright, Gaara. I'll always love you, even if you can't say the same."

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Sorry! Gaara got raped...Again. But he had to be violated, this chapter shows how really crazy Shukaku is!

I'm also sorry about the late update and short chapter. Next chapter will be the next day at school.

Also, I might do a few more requests, so feel free to ask. )

Reveiws for teh prettyful panda?

-FullMoonAtMidnight.


	16. Chapter The Fourteenth

**Disclaimer: Even after hiding under a rock for the past oh...3 months or so, I still don't own it.**

**Full Summary: **In our modern day society, the abnormal and the unatural tend to be shunned and locked away from mortal eyes and used instead as bedtime stories that mothers tell to their children to frighten them. But, what if one of those whispered secrets were to emerge from the dark shadow of mystery, to hide in the perfect spot. Plain site.

**Warnings: **Scary Homocidal Psychos. Much Plotness. Stuff?

**Tear My Stiches.**

A grim look had etched itself onto Naruto's face, the blonde's lips set in a firm line. His blue eyes sparkled with emotion; anger, determination and a small tinge of fear. One foot infront of the other, over and over and over.

Hinata's face never left the ground. Her checkered skarf wrapped tight around her neck. She was afraid, more so than usual. So many 'what if's' ran through her head; What if something went wrong, what if Gaara wasn't really there? Fear and panic dominated her pale eyes.

Sakura grabbed her best friend's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. When the smaller girl glanced up, a somewhat confused look on her face, Sakura smiled, swinging their conjoined hands blissfully. She knew of Hinata's fears and worries. She'd help chase them away.

Tayuya blinked, her eyes becoming dry from the amount of time that she had stared at the pavement. She prayed that Gaara would be alright until they found him. Why did she care so much? She herself didn't know the answer to that question. Rubbing her hands together for warmth, Tayuya's eyes remained downcast.

Kiba's eyes turned skyward, his face displaying virtually no emotion. Shoving his cold hands into his hoodie pockets, Kiba sighed. There were so many things that could happen. Why hadn't they just called the police the moment after they had decoded Gaara's message? Zipping his hoodie up even more, Kiba's eyes turned to his orange haired friend, who's eyes didn't seem as full of joy as usual.

------.-----.------

Gaara tried desperatly to ignore everything as the arms wrapped around him began to trace little circles on his back. He cringed in disgust as Shukaku chuckled darkly.

"Did you sleep well, love?" Gaara growled at the man, completely disgusted by the fact that he was forced to sleep naked with his psychotic capture. Shukaku chuckled again, relishing that the younger's manhood was pressed firmly against him.

"...Don't you have to go to work." Gaara stated rather than asked, waiting impatiently for his deserved freedom.

"Right. That. Oh well, perhaps we can snuggle again later." Shukaku said, releasing his hold on the redhead.

Gaara would never think of the word 'snuggle' the same way ever again.

------.-----.------

Naruto didn't pay attention during science. Taking out the picture that Sakura had given him of Gaara, Naruto stared, his eyes scanning every detail. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so connected to this mysterious boy? Before Naruto could react, the photo was snatched from his hands.

"Who's this, Naruto? Your sex toy or something?" Sasuke said in a hushed voice, smirking as his eyes ran over every aspect of the boy.

"Sasuke! Give that back!" Naruto retorted, reaching for the picture.

"Don't be ashamed, Naruto, he's a good one. I'd fuck him any day of the week." Sasuke replied, his smirk growing.

"Just give it back!" Naruto wailed, grabbing the photo. Sasuke looked shocked for a moment before grinning.

"When you get bored of him, drop him off at my place."

------.-----.------

"That ignorant bastard! I'll rip 'im to shreds! Someone needs to put him in his place!" Tayuya shouted, standing up from the cafeteria table. Her eyes were blazing, her fists clenched so tight that they threatened to bleed.

Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tay, calm down. Sasuke's a real asshole, but he's got all of the popular kids on his side. They'd rip _you_ to shreds."

Tayuya made a noise of disapproval before nodding and sitting down, albeit a bit grudgingly. "I just can't stand him. He insults Naruto _and_ Gaara! He doesn't even _know _Gaara. He doesn't know Naruto either!"

"Why are you defending Gaara so much?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"We-we've never e-even m-met him." Hinata added.

Tayuya's shoulders drooped. "I-I don't know. I remember him from- from something."

"You mean..." Kiba began, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, I remember him from before the car accident. The picture must have jump started my memory." Tayuya said, eyes watering.

Kiba smiled before pulling her into an embrace. They were like siblings.

------.-----.------

Temari sniffled as she watched the clock in english class, waiting for the bell to ring. A feeling of unease had washed over her, overwhelming her senses and constantly probing at her.

Sighing, she turned her attention back to her work, hoping to block the annoying feeling.

------.-----.------

(Time skip to after school. They get out at 2:45)

------.-----.------

_"But- but mom! I can't help it. It- it's just how I am!" Tayuya shouted, tears dotting the corners of her eyes._

_Her mother glared as the car went over a small bump in the road. "Stop saying that! You can too! You just think that you like girls. You really like boys, Tayuya, a child of mine will NOT be a faggot."_

_"Mom! Mom look out!" Tayuya screamed as they collided with a semi._

"Hey Tay, you alright?" Kiba asked, lightly shaking his friend. "You spaced out for a moment there."

"Huh? Oh, oh right. I'm fine. I'm fine." the orange haired girl replied, putting on a fake smile.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Tayuya slowly opened her eyes, the blinding white of the room making her groan. Trying to sit up, she cried out in agony as a wave of pain assaulted her entire body. "Whaaaaaaa! Ughhh."_

_A nurse quickly rushed in. "Oh! Dear, you must rest. Try not to move around."_

_Tayuya blinked "Where am I? Why am I here?"_

_The nurse sighed as she sat down. "Don't you- don't you remember anything?"_

_She blinked. "About what?"_

_The nurse sat down on Tayuya's hospital bed. "Oh no. I was afraid of this. I need you to listen carefully, alright?"_

_Tayuya nodded slowly, giving the nurse a strange look._

_"You were in a terrible car crash. And, unfortunetly, it was fatal. Your mother, she's dead." The nurse said quietly._

_"What?! No she's not! There was no car crash!" she replied, a terrified look on her face._

_"You lost your memory, that's why you don't remember."_

"Wake up!" Sakura shouted, shaking her friend.

Tayuya shook her head. "Alright, I'm fine now. Let's go save Gaara."

Naruto nodded. "Right. C'mon, it's five to three."

------.-----.------

"What are you hiding, love?" Shukaku asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically at his captive.

"Nothing." Gaara replied, folding his arms and glaring back at him. Green eyes strayed to the clock, it's black plastic hands mocking him.

Shukaku shook his head, "You're absolutely sure?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed even more, "Yes."

Shukaku sighed, "I'll be right back."

_Finally, the bastard's leaving._

------.-----.------

"Hurry up Kiba!" Sakura urged, pulling his arm as the five neared the art room.

"I am! I am!" he mumbled, prying his arm from her grip.

"You kids look like you're up to no good, why're you here?"

They all stopped dead in their tracks. This is what they were hoping to avoid.

"Oh! Mr. Shukaku!" Sakura said, praying that her fear wasn't audiable.

"Well, you see, I forgot something in my locker. They just came with me because they're coming over to my house after." Naruto replied quickly. Maybe he'd buy it?

Shukuka frowned, "What exactly did you forget?"

"Science text book. There's a test tomorrow." Naruto said, giving a sideway's glance at Hinata, who was shaking somewhat.

Shukaku crossed his arms and sighed, "Alright then. But after that, you five better scoot!"

They all nodded their heads as the man walked away, probably to the staff lounge.

"That was so close." Tayuya breathed, running a hand through her orange hair.

Naruto took up the front of the line again, Kiba the back. They had to be on gaurd for more suspicious teachers. Especially if Shukaku came back early.

As they walked, Hinata noticed the handfuls of students that littered the hallways. Why were they still here?

"U-um, excuse m-me, b-but wh-why is everyone st-still here?" she asked one of them. The girl, brown shoulder-length hair, white tee shirt and laid back jeans, turned around to look at her.

"Don't you know? There's a football game right after school. It starts in a half hour, that's why we're not at the field yet."

"O-oh, th-thank you." Hinata stuttered before trailing after her group.

Naruto turned to look at them all, his hand on the art room door's knob, "Ready?"

Sakura nodded, "C'mon Naruto, before Mr. Shukaku gets back!"

Naruto nodded, opening the door.

------.-----.------

Shukaku walked into the staff room before making a beeline to the coffee machine. A frown was placed firmly upon his lips as he pressed the buttons a little harder than needed.

"What's got you so stressed?"

Shukaku turned around to face the science teacher, Orochimaru. He shrugged, "Some students in the halls, they looked like they were up to no good."

"Really?" Orochimaru drawled out. He sounded, and looked, much like a snake, "What was their excuse?"

Shukaku snorted, grabbing his coffee cup, "Something about forgetting their textbook. And a science test tomorrow."

Orochimaru furrowed his brows, giving him a spooky look, "There's no science test tomorrow."

Shukaku's grip on his cup hardened, along with his eyes, "...What?"

Orochimaru nodded, "I didn't even assign any homework, they couldn't of been going to get their science textbooks."

Shukaku growled, something was up. And he was going to get to the bottom of things.

------.-----.------

"...Gaara?" Naruto called out into the seemingly empty classroom.

The room remained silent for a moment, then, shuffling was heard, and Gaara emerged from behind the large teacher's desk. He nodded his head, completely unsure of what to say.

"Oh thank God! We've finally found you!" Sakura wailed, throwing her arms around the smaller figure. Gaara stuffened immediatly at the contact, and everyone noticed.

Naruto spoke softly, gesturing with his hand after Sakura had released the boy, "C'mon, it's going to be alright now."

Gaara took a step forward, reaching out hesitantly. Naruto smiled and took his hand, leading him out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Tayuya asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"...Thank you." Gaara murmered, looking at them all gratefully, "You have no idea what I've been through, without your help, I-...I don't think I would of last much longer."

"Gaara, you not know us, but...you can trust us. We may not know you, but we care about you." Naruto said, giving his hand a reasurring squeeze.

A tiny smile graced Gaara's lips, "I know that now."

------.-----.------

Shukaku stormed out of the staff room, frown now more noticable than ever.

_First Gaara's acting stranger than usual, now some stupid teenagers are up to no good! I wouldn't be surprised if they'd vandalized my car!_

Throwing open the art room's door, his frown vanished.

"Gaara?"

No answer.

Where his frown had been only a moment ago, a crazed homocidal look now resided.

-----------------

Authoress's Note:

Zomg! I havn't updated for like...ever. -dies-

Please don't shoot the authoress, she has been doing many things lately. Also, she has been getting much homework.

She even lost her will to write, awhile ago.

Review? Please?

-FulllMoonAtMidnight


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHORESS' NOTE!

**Wow.**

**I've just checked my e-mail that's been neglected, and guess what, everyone?**

**I HAD SO MANY REVIEWS AND FAVORITED AND AUTHOR FAVORITED MESSAGES THAT IT WAS RAD.**

**But then I realized I really do need to update this, I actually forgot about it.**

**I'm sorry, I've been getting into roleplaying on a forum lately, and forgot D:**

**BUT I SHALL UPDATE IT ASAP.**

**YEAH.**

**I'm super sorry to all (any) who've been waiting for the next chapter, rocking back and forth while slowly pulling at their eyelids, probably cursing my slow updates and worshipping my writing at the same time XD**

**Loves you all, my awesome readers! And thanks to all who remained attached to this fanfic the last time I disappeared...**

**-FullMoonAtMidnight**


End file.
